


To Be Alone With You

by Katatotanik



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bubbly-Brit!Tracer, Chapter 6 is hella violent, F/F, Fluff, Like for real so much fluff, Post-Talon!Widowmaker, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, sometimes smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 31,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katatotanik/pseuds/Katatotanik
Summary: This is basically just fluffy, smutty, sometimes violent one-shots of Amelie and Lena living and doing things together. Not going to be much plot. Rated for future chapters.Also, Amelie is more emotional than she is in the traditional canon. Sorry if that's not your thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If yous have any suggestions then just leave 'em in the comments.
> 
> I do wish to hear from you guys.
> 
> Anyway just leave some feedback if you enjoyed.
> 
> Thanks

The light behind her closed eyelids told Lena that the sun had risen in the morning sky. Light glared through the curtains, flooding into the small bedroom, filling the space in a warm orange glow. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking the crust in the corner of her eyes away. The next thing she felt sent a shiver down her body, spreading goosebumps across her skin.

Cold lips pressed against the back of her neck and shoulders, patiently kissing along the crook in-between them. The hand that was draped lazily over her waist began to lightly skim over her stomach. The lips now on Lena’s neck began to trail up to her ear.

“Lena, are you awake?” Amelie breathed into her ear.

Lena’s lips stretched into a grin and she didn’t reply; continuing to pretend to sleep.

“Lena?” Amelie kissed onto the shell of the brit’s ear, and continued to nip down the expanse of Lena’s neck; leaving little red marks as she moved. The hand that was playing with the skin of her abdomen began to slowly move in little circles around her bellybutton.

Lena’s breathing started to become faster and she let out a quiet moan. The brunette could feel the woman’s lips behind her pulled into a smile against her skin.

Amelie knew Lena was awake, she could feel the way her breathing had changed as soon as she had spoken to her. The way the brit’s body shifted back against her own and the way Lena let out short little gasps every few seconds as she kissed along her neck were all tell-tell signs she was conscious.

“Chérie je t'aime, s'il te plaît réveille-toi,” Lena only understood the first few words, but the grin that was already on her face spread into a full-fledged toothy smile that turned into a short little giggle. She quickly recovered, covering her mouth with her hand.

Lena felt Amelie place her chin in the crook of her neck and start ghosting her lips across a freckled cheek.

“Lena wake up…” Amelie whispered, her nose rubbing just under the brit’s eyelid. A slight change in Lena’s breathing was followed by a soft, “hm?”

“Chérie, I want to see your face.”

Lena gave a soft hum of contentment, rolling over to look into the set of golden eyes of the french-woman holding her in her arms.

Amelie brushed a couple brown strands from Lena’s eyes, the brunette’s smile still warm and chipper. Amelie cupped a hand under her chin, placing a kiss between her eyebrows, once on each of her cheeks, on the tip of her button-nose, and finally softly on her lips.

Lena murmured against Amelie’s lips “I love you too,” and with that the purple-skinned woman tugged Lena into her arms once more.

“Come here,” Amelie said wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette. The brit murmured something unintelligible and snuggled her head underneath Amelie’s chin, and shuffled to tangle their legs together.

The two stayed wrapped up in each other for several long moments, Lena humming a soothing tune that quickly had the both of them struggling to keep their eyes open.

“Are you hungry?” the woman with the golden-eyes asked.

“Mhhhmmm!” the brunette gave a muffled answer.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Amelie mumbled into the brown mess of hair below her chin, before kissing the heap. “Do you want me to make breakfast?”

“Mhhhm.”

“Can I let go of you then?”

“Nuhhuhh.”

Amelie let out a low chuckle “How am I supposed to make breakfast then?” and as she said this she tried to detangle herself from the brunette.

Lena tighten her grip around Amelie’s waist before letting out a whimpered “No, don’t leave.”

“Chérie, do you want me to make breakfast or not?” Amelie asked with a sigh.

The brunette pulled her face back up to Amelie’s, giving her a chaste kiss before she spoke “Can we still cuddle while ya cook?”

“I think we can work something out,” Amelie said with a pleased smirk.

***

The two women found themselves at the stove, Amelie diligently working to create there meal of fried eggs and tomatoes. Lena however stood on the tips of her toes to rest her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder; she was also standing like this because the tiled floor was freezing. Her arms remained loosely wrapped around Amelie while she continued to hum contently. Smells of bacon drifted through the space, making Lena’s stomach involuntarily rumble.

“Oi, Luv ar’you almost done?”

“Almost Lena,” Amelie sighed.

The brunette leaned in and softly pulled on Amelie’s earlobe before she murmured “Huurrryy…” into the taller woman’s ear.

“Seducing me won’t make the food cook faster,” Amelie said as a small grin stretch across her features.

Lena didn’t reply with words, but she began to pepper Amelie’s skin with small chaste kisses. As Lena began kissing down to her shoulder, she moved the loose fabric that blocked her path to continue her ministrations. Amelie eyes began to lull shut as she felt the brit’s lips against her cold skin, and the grin that she had turn into a gasp as she felt Lena bite down into the cords of her shoulder.

“You are very distracting,” the french-woman growled and whirled around, placing her hands on either side of Lena’s face. Looking down Amelie saw a wide smile on the brunette’s face, and she tried to keep her face stern but the corner of her mouth twitched.

“Pourquoi es tu si mignon?” the taller woman grumbled.

Lena’s smile grew impossibly brighter “I have no idea what you’re saying, but it sounds sexy.”

“Soyez silencieux.” Amelie said, leaning down to the brunette.

Lena met her halfway and their lips moved slowly at first. The brit’s bottom lip was caught between Amelie’s, and their wet lips kept locking and unlocking, creating a delicious smacking sound. One hand slowly traced over the taller woman’s hip, the other tugged at the back of Amelie’s neck to keep her in place. Amelie pushed Lena against the island that resided in the middle of the kitchen, the brunette immediately pushed herself up so that she was sitting on the edge.

She wrapped her legs around Amelie’s hips, effectively trapping the taller woman. Reaching upward, Amelie grabbed a fistful of brown hair, running her fingers through the soft strands. Meanwhile she swiped her tongue along Lena’s bottom lip and as soon as she did so, a moan spilled from Lena’s mouth into hers.

Lena tasted good, mostly warm, with a hint of the minty toothpaste she used earlier this morning. Her tongue flicked out meeting Amelie’s, making her let another moan out at the contact. Amelie pressed their bodies flushed together and tipped Lena back onto the island with a soft thud. Lena scooted back making room for Amelie, and a moment later she was crawling on top of her.

Amelie isn’t heavy, but she is lean and muscular, and Lena whimpered as she felt all that power shifting over her. Amelie is strong, but still so, so soft, and the curves of their bodies fit together just right. She kissed along the column of the brunette’s throat, sending a shiver down Lena’s spine.

The french-woman’s body suddenly froze as she sniffed the air. The scent of burning food wafted through the air and before she could react there was loud ring as the smoke detector went off.

“Merde!”

She turned around to find their breakfast currently on fire, the flames just starting to reach towards the ceiling.  Reacting quickly, she put on some oven mitts and grabbing both of the skillets she ran over to the sink and doused them in water.

While Amelie was doing this, Lena had ran over to the smoke detector and turned it off. Turning back around, she found Amelie with a frown on her face.

“Well, how d'ya feel about muffins for breakfast?” Lena said with a cheeky grin and a suggestive glance.

Amelie simply sighed and extended her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

It smelled like stale beer, week old pizza, and sweaty children. Amelie still wasn’t sure why she had let Lena drag her to Fun’Agans; the local bowling alley and entertainment center.  She had a scowl as she walked toward the ticket kiosk. Her hands nervously fidgeting with the bottom of her blouse.

Lena was super excited, entwining the two women’s hands and skipping forward; tugging Amelie behind her. The brit’s smile faded however when she turned around and saw Amelie’s face.

“Oi, are you alright? We can leave if you’re not going to have fun,” Lena said with an understanding tone.

“No, I’ll be fine it’s just,” Amelie gestures toward the crowd of people, “you know how I get in crowds and I, uh…”

There was a long pause as Amelie tried to come up with the words to say.

The brunette gently squeezed Amelie’s hand “I’m serious Amelie, we can go if you’re not comfortable,” Lena said, making sure that she was making eye contact with the taller woman. Amelie gave her a reassuring smile and a nod before she spoke.

“I’ll be fine, mon amour.”

“If you’re sure,” Lena giggled before she stood on her toes, giving Amelie a peck on the cheek “If you wanna leave at any point just tell me, ok?”

The french-woman gave an abrupt nod to show she understood. Lena smiled and started to tug the taller woman behind her towards the kiosk once again.

“So what do you want to do first?” Lena questioned enthusiastically as they approached, she looked at the board that displayed the prices for the different sections of the park.

Amelie looked at the board for a few moments before she spoke, “how does bowling sound? I’ve never done it before.”

The brunette looked over at Amelie her mouth slightly agape, “are you serious?”

“Completely”

“Alright, we are definitely bowling then.”

The family of five in front of them, finally moved aside. It was now there turn and Lena strode towards the acne covered teenager that was manning the register.

“Can I get an hour of bowling and two pairs of shoes?” Lena asked with a polite smile.

The teen huffed, “what size for the shoes?”

“Seven and a, uh, Nine.”

The teenager sighed and turned around to scavenge for shoes, while he was doing this Lena turned to Amelie and gave her the brightest smile. Even though Amelie was still uncomfortable, Lena’s enthusiasm was infectious and against her own volition she felt her lips curve upwards.

***

The seats by the actual lanes looked like they were from a higher budget Fisher-Price catalog, luckily they were more stable than the children’s brand. The family of five that was in front of them earlier was also here, and the mother and father seemed to be in argument. Amelie sighed as she glanced at them, deciding to ignore the family turmoil. She instead chose to focus on to tying the laces to the bowling shoes.

The shoes that they had rented almost looked like clown shoes, save for the polka dots. However, the smell was the worst part; a mixture of disinfectant and body odor. Amelie was certainly glad she had taken Lena’s advice and decided to wear socks for this event.

While Amelie was fussing over her shoes, Lena was starting to type in their names on the scoreboard.

“Luv, what do you want your name to be?”

“Amelie, what else?” the taller woman stated, her eyes focused on the shoes.

Lena sighed to herself, “I should have known you’d say that.”

She thought for a moment before she started to type with a little smirk. The brunette pressed the ‘Enter’ key when she was done and spoke to Amelie once again.

“You’re up first whenever you are ready,” Lena stated, taking a seat beside her girlfriend. She heard Amelie grumble about the shoes looking ridiculous, and had to stifle a laugh. To put it simply, designer skinny jeans and red bowling shoes don’t go together; at all.

Amelie turned to Lena, “you did this to me” she accused angrily. Rising abruptly, she walked towards the ball return, glancing upwards she looked at the scoreboard and had to stop for a moment.

The board read:

_AMELIE        {_

_I LOVE YOU_ {

She looked back at the seats and Lena had a smug grin on her face.

“I love that little shit,” Amelie mumbled under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna have the next part of the date in the next chapter, I'm hella tired so I'm gonna sleep now


	3. Chapter 3

Amelie closed her eyes, focusing her body and soul. The ball was heavy in her hands, but she starting to feel more comfortable with the weight. Opening her eyes, she looked down the lane, the pins mocking her from their position.

“You got this babe,” Lena yelled from their seats.

Amelie rolled her eyes, moving forward, her hand extending back then forward releasing the ball down the lane. It made it about twenty feet down the lane before it landed in the gutter once again.

“Merde! C’est idiot,” Amelie grumbled under her breath, trudging back to the seats where Lena was. She plopped down with a huff, the brunette draped her arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her distraught girlfriend.

“I mean, you got that one pin in the third set.” Lena said, nuzzling herself into the crook of Amelie’s neck. Damnit, Amelie was trying to be angry and the smaller woman was making it really hard to do so. She let out another huff in frustration.

“You could have used my super-secret technique,” the brunette giggled, kissing Amelie under her jaw.

“Doing a granny shot is not a super-secret technique.”

“It’s not a granny shot,” Lena whined.

“Sure it’s not,” Amelie teased, running her dexterous fingers through her girlfriend’s brown strands. They sat there for a long moment, Amelie scratching Lena’s scalp, causing the smaller woman to let out a happy little whimper.

“So what are we doing next chérie?” the french-woman asked quietly.

“Hm?” Lena murmured, shaking awake; having evidently fallen asleep.

“I said, what are we doing next?”

The brunette shuffled back up, straightening out her messy hair before she said, “the arcade, definitely.”

“The arcade it is then,” Amelie proclaimed.

***

The arcade was far more enjoyable for Amelie then bowling had been, she was currently destroying Lena in skee ball. Overhand throwing the last ball, it flew forward and sunk into the hole marked ‘100’. She looked over and saw Lena struggling, her third to last ball sinking into the ‘10’ hole.

“You know that’s cheating right?” Lena pouted as she glanced over to see Amelie’s score. The woman in question sauntered over to Lena, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman’s waist and rested her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“It’s all about focus Lena,” she punctuated the last word by biting on the bottom of the brunette’s earlobe. Lena let out a little whimper, “this isn’t helping then.”

“Come on chérie _focus_ ,” Amelie whispered, kissing the shell of her ear; tightening her grip around the brunette’s waist. Tracing her fingers down to the hem of Lena’s pants.

“Bloody hell,” Lena whined, squeezing tightly on the ball in her hand. She felt Amelie’s fingers wrap around her own, tickling her lightly-freckled digits.

“Fo-,” the taller woman licked on Lena’s earlobe, “cus.”

“Amelie there’s kids here,” Lena begged.

The french-woman looked around, the place was practically abandoned, the only kids she saw were a couple of pre-teens hanging around the basketball games nearby. She continued her teasing, pressing her lips along Lena’s jawline.

“Fuck,” the brunette cursed under her breath.

Lena pulled back and rolled the ball, hitting the lip and flying forward hitting the board with a loud thud; landing in the ‘20’ hole.

“Good job,” Amelie congratulated in a hushed voice, “just one more, ma souris.”

Amelie moved her head to the opposite shoulder, nipping along the back of her neck before kissing her ear. The brunette let out a shaky breath and released her last ball, however this one barely made it over the lip of the ramp.

“What are we playing next, _Lena_ ,” the french-woman asked huskily.

Lena carefully dislodged herself from the clingy woman draped around her. She gave her a big freckle-faced smile, her features slightly flushed from her girlfriend’s attentions.

“There’s another game that I think you’d be great at,” Lena squealed when she felt Amelie move up to her and press her body against her front moving into her space. “Well, we can play together in the next game.”

“I like when we play together chérie,” Amelie said in a sultry tone, gripping the brit’s hips. Lena moved here hands on top of Amelie’s and pulled them away from her hips.

“Yeah, me too,” she chuckled nervously; moving away from her girlfriend. “Well, it’s over this way,” Lena said pointing over to the restrooms.

“Lena those are the toilets,” Amelie mocked. The brit let out a nervous laugh, her face turning beet red.

“Totally, I know that.”

She corrected herself and started heading the correct direction, “Let’s go!”

***

They headed toward the machine called ‘Team Enforcers: Rogue Squadron’.  There was a large screen, with two rifle controllers in front of it. A cheesy action score boomed from the speakers, while two adolescents sprayed fake bullets at their enemies. They both yelled in frustration as they died simultaneously, putting away the plastic weapons in a huff.

“Our turn babe,” Lena exclaimed, before running up to the machine. “D’ya want player one or two?”

“Does it really matter?”

“No, but do you want red or blue?” the brunette asked, gesturing toward the two rifles.

“Well red is definitely more of my color.”

Lena nodded, pushing the coins into the slot to play the game. She pressed the ‘Start’ button and the screen burst into life. The two of them shouldered the rifle, while the useless instructions came on the screen.

“Let’s do this luv!” Lena squeaked excitedly, and Amelie gave her a small smirk.

***

“How the fuck did you get a hundred combo,” the brit gawked as they walked out of Fun’Agans. Amelie’s arm draped across her shoulders.

“I am just very impressive,” Amelie stated nonchalantly, while clicking the keypad to unlock her vehicle. The two detached themselves and climbed inside of the sports car. Both of them plopped down inside, the french-woman turning the key in the ignition.

“So, did you have fun?” Lena asked timidly.

Amelie leaned over from her seat, brushing the brit’s bangs away from her eyes. She pressed her lips softly onto Lena’s soft and pliable ones.

“I did mon amour,” Amelie murmured against her lips, “I think it’s time to go home.

Lena with a smile and her eyes still closed nodded in agreement.

And with that the two women headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think, fluff or smut in the next chapter? or both?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING
> 
> So...yeah, hope you enjoy the sin.

Lena stretched out across the couch, extending her arms over head, her back cracking as she did so.

“BABE!” Lena yelled from her prone position on the couch, “Babe, what are you doing?”

Amelie was heating up the popcorn in the microwave, the kernels were just beginning to pop in the bag. The scent of butter flowed through the kitchen and into the living room. Lena sniffed the air, her stomach grumbling as she peaked over the couch to find the source of the smell.

“Amelie, is the popcorn done yet?” the brunette asked, squinting to see her girlfriend in the kitchen.

The french-woman snorted, “What do you think?”

Lena squinted harder, the fuzzy frame of her girlfriend was still unclear. She rolled over and reached for her wire-framed glasses that rested on the coffee cable. Putting the glasses on, Lena looked into the kitchen once again. She saw Amelie with an ill-fitting t-shirt, leaning against the island in the kitchen.

“You look cute in your glasses chérie,” Amelie teased with a tiny smirk.

“I look like a nerd,” Lena pouted.

“My nerd.”

Lena blushed a bright red, an uncontrollable smile curving her lips. The microwave started to beep, taking the two out of the moment. Amelie opened the microwave door, and dumped the now-popped popcorn into a bowl.

“So what are we watching tonight?” Amelie asked as she walked toward the couch, and sat down next to her girlfriend.

“Kubo and the Two Strings,” the brit said, relaxing her head against Amelie’s shoulder.

Amelie draped her arm across Lena’s shoulder, pulling her closer as she clicked the ‘play’ button on the remote, “Are you going to cry again?” the taller woman taunted.

“I didn’t cry last time,” Lena whined, throwing a couple of pieces of popcorn in Amelie’s face.

Amelie kissed her forehead, “if you cry I’ll kiss you,” she threatened.

***

Lena’s head rested on Amelie’s thigh, wetness covered her cheeks as she tried to stop the tears that ran down her face. She tugged up her glasses and wiped the tears from under her eyes.

“Lena, are you okay?” Amelie asked in a concerned tone, rubbing soothing circles on Lena’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” she sniffled.

Amelie dislodged herself from her girlfriend, replacing her thigh with the throw pillow that was on the floor at her feet.

“Where are you going?” Lena complained, grasping for the french-woman.

Amelie pulled the throw blanket off of the brit’s body, and started to climb onto Lena’s body. Pressing her body down onto Lena’s, she kissed her girlfriend’s face.

“I told you I would kiss you,” Amelie cooed, kissing under Lena’s eyes and across her freckled cheeks.

Lena snorted as her girlfriend kissed her all over her face, trying to push the taller woman off as she felt Amelie’s dexterous fingers tickle along her ribs. As Lena was trying to push her lover away, Amelie used her whole weight to push harder on top of her. The french-woman kissed along her neck, setting Lena into a fit of giggles.

“Ame-Amelie,” Lena wheezed, trying to catch her breath.

“Yes Lena?” the taller woman smirked, pulling back to look her girlfriend in the eyes.

Lena took a deep breath, staring into the golden eyes of the woman above her. A strand of Amelie’s hair had fallen loose and Lena reached up and tucked it back behind her ear.

“What’d I do to deserve you?” Lena whispered, brushing a thumb across Amelie’s cheek and the corner of her lips. Her touch lingered as Amelie leaned into it, softly kissing the thumb as it skimmed across her bottom lip.

Amelie wasn’t sure how to respond so she leaned back down and pressed her lips onto Lena’s. The kiss started at a languid pace, but quickly turned heated as their passion grew hotter. She took Lena’s lower lip roughly between her teeth, teasing it with her tongue, and she growled when she felt Lena’s hands start to pull her shirt over her head. Amelie’s shirt was thrown to the floor, and her bra quickly followed it.

“I love you,” Amelie moaned, as Lena latched onto her neck. She nipped along Amelie’s neck, skating her hands over Amelie’s breast, already feeling two pebbled nipples press against her palms. Amelie gasped and leaned into her touch.

Lena kissed her way down to her girlfriend’s collarbone, a shiver running through Amelie’s body as the brit moved to her other side. She kissed back up her neck, and then their lips met once again.

“I love you too,” Lena mumbled against Amelie’s lips. “And as much as I like the couch, I think we should move this to the bedroom.”

“Of course, mon amour.”

Amelie wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and hoisted her up from the couch. The brit’s legs hooked around Amelie’s hips and the french-woman took the two of them to their bedroom. There was a rustling of sheets as Amelie tossed Lena onto the bed, eliciting a giggle from the brunette. Amelie pounced on top of Lena, their mouths clashing together, tongues intermingling. The smaller woman suddenly reversed their positions, and was now straddling Amelie’s hips.

Lena broke the kiss, needing to catch her breath and Amelie took the opportunity to speak, “you’re wearing too many clothes,” Amelie growled.

Amelie let her hands travel down, squeezing Lena’s hips and scratching against the fabric of the shirt, before her long, slender fingers gripped the hem of the shirt. Slowly Amelie began tugging the shirt up, revealing the v-shaped dip of the brunette’s abs. The small chronal-accelerator embedded in her chest became brighter as the shirt was removed. Her hands ghosted over Lena’s front, before she fully removed the article of clothing and threw it across the room. Amelie raked her nails through the brown strands on Lena’s hair, before removing the glasses and setting them on the nightstand beside the bed. Amelie tenderly traced along the accelerator and looked up into Lena’s brown eyes.

“You’re so beautiful.”

The whispered compliment and her nakedness proved too much for Lena. And she grew a shade of red, over her entire face and body. Amelie hands ran over her small frame and up to her petite breasts, kneading the soft flesh. The brunette let out a soft whimper and leaned further into Amelie’s hands. Amelie skated her hands down to Lena’s hips and hooked them in the brit’s panties.

“These need to come off,” Amelie purred, tugging at Lena’s underwear. Lena quickly hopped off of her girlfriend and discarded the offending garment; Amelie took the opportunity to do the same.

Lena straddled her thighs once again, Amelie grabbed Lena by the hips and pulled her roughly against her, sending her lurching backward as her slick cunt pressed against Amelie’s toned thigh. The brunette panted in her ear, whimpering quietly as Amelie tightened the grip around her hips. She pulled Lena’s hips tighter against her before pushing her back, guiding the brunette to a slow grind against Amelie’s hardened leg muscles. Lena whimpered again, her arousal coating her girlfriend’s thigh, her grinding becoming more frenzied; both women’s breath growing harsher.

Amelie’s fingers slipped downward, running through a moist tuft of hair, the tips just barely dipping into Lena’s wetness. The brunette cried out, raking her fingers through Amelie’s hair, pulling her girlfriend into a rough kiss. She continued to grind against Amelie, her breath coming more and more erratic. The two keeping eye contact the entire time.

“I-I need you inside,” Lena begged, her hips jerking chaotically, and Amelie knew she was close. Amelie slid two finger through her silken folds and went all the way inside.

" _Ah_!" Lena gasped, her hips bucking, and Amelie was thrusting the two digits inside of her. Her head fell from Amelie's and her chin landed on her shoulder, her hot breaths wafting over Amelie's ear. Amelie curled her fingers and pumped them deeply; rubbing them against her front wall.

“Oh Fuck…!” Lena shrieked, her legs shaking. She pulled tightly against her girlfriend, inhaling sharply as she made a final thrust against Amelie’s long, slender fingers. Lena stiffened and then came apart with a silent cry; her hips jerking every few seconds. A gush of wetness coated Amelie’s skin where Lena’s pulsating cunt was still rutting against her fingers, and smooth thighs trembled on either side of her torso.

“You are so beautiful,” Amelie whispered in awe, and Lena sighed sweetly in her ear. She slowly pulled her fingers from the brunette’s clinging walls, making Lena whimper from the loss. Amelie wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her close.

Lena lifted her head from Amelie’s shoulder and gave her a weak kiss on the lips. Going slowly, her mouth parted and Amelie soon followed, the two caressing each other’s lip in an open kiss. She let her lips trail down her girlfriend’s neck, sucking at her pulse point; Amelie’s hips jerking upwards involuntarily. Lena reached for the nightstand and grabbed her glasses.

“Why the glasses?” Amelie panted, as Lena kissed across her collarbone.

“I want to see your face when you come,” the brit stated, smiling into Amelie’s slightly blushed skin

She continued to trail her lips down Amelie’s purple skin. By the time Lena’s mouth wandered down to her breast, Amelie was something of a mess. Her hips rocked urgently, seeking purchase against Lena’s thigh, and her skin was coated in a fine sheen of sweat.

“Don’t tease Lena,” Amelie whimpered, feeling warm lips against her cold flesh.

“I won’t luv.”

Kissing her skin softly wherever she could reach, Lena drew nonsensical patterns on the ridges of her ribs, and a soft shuddering breath left Amelie’s lips. She continued trailing her hands down, going over Amelie’s thighs and going to the inside of them. The french-woman’s arousal dripped down the inside of her thighs, lightly painting the bedsheets below.

Amelie whimpered as she felt the brunette tease her entrance with her index finger. Lena brought her thumb up to the taller woman’s clit, slowly circling it. A shudder ran up Amelie’s spine and hit her every nerve ending, a soft groan rushing from her body.

“I love you,” Lena murmured as she kissed along Amelie’s pelvic bone, slowly inserting her index finger; dipping into the first joint. Amelie scrunched her eyes together, her eyebrows furrowed, as pleasure overtook her.

Lena moved her head lower, and lightly swiped Amelie’s clit with her tongue. Her finger slowly started to thrust into the tight wet heat. Amelie pushed her hips upwards seeking more friction, her grip of the sheets turning white-knuckled. Lena’s tongue went to work, circling, flicking, and even closing her lips around the nub and sucking on it hard.

Lena looked up to Amelie’s face and the brunette knew she was close.

“Cum for me luv,” Lena moaned on to Amelie’s clit, the vibrations causing the french-woman walls to clench around the digit inside of her.

Amelie’s back arched as she let out a loud moan. Her toes curled as Lena continued to thrust inside of her while she kissed Amelie’s swollen clit. And Amelie couldn’t help as a low incessant moan escaped from the back of her throat.

After a long moment, Lena extracted her finger and plopped down in the waiting arms of the woman she loved.

“How’re you doing?” Lena asked, kissing Amelie’s cheek.

Amelie ignored her question and lazily wrapped arms around Lena; holding her close, “Sleep?”

Lena nodded and nuzzled her head into Amelie, her eyelids slowly closing as she heard the slow steady heartbeat of the woman that lied next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do yous think I should write about next?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot Damn! thanks for all the love yous have been dropping, really appreciate it.  
> Sorry I haven't posted in like a week, been hella busy adulting.
> 
> So, here is the chapter that FaintFiction suggested in the comments. Thanks for the awesome suggestion, hope yous enjoy.

Dawn broke through the curtains of the two lover’s apartment. The sun warmed the french-woman’s face, stirring her to consciousness. Amelie blinked open her eyes, smirking and starting to roll over. A small sleepy whimper from behind her made her stop. Lena was spooning her, arms tucked around her waist and a leg between hers. Amelie sighed contently, rolling back and closing her eyes again.

She relaxed back into Lena’s grasp, starting to doze off once again. Her fingers ghosted over the brunette’s skin before they brushed lightly against her cheek. Lena hummed happily and nuzzled into her lover’s hand. Amelie brought her forward into a tender kiss that sent warmth to every part of the brit.

“Hi, luv,” Lena murmured dreamily.

“Good morning, cherie,” the taller woman replied.

Lena giggled and pecked her girlfriend’s lips, “I never get tired of waking up next to you.”

“Neither do I.”

Amelie rolled onto her back and put arm around her lover, urging the brit to stay as close as possible. And Lena did, curling a leg around her girlfriend.

“You are so beautiful,” Amelie said softly, planting a kiss on Lena’s forehead. The brit giggle once again and snuggled impossibly closer to the person holding her.

They stayed like that for at least another hour before Amelie said, “So, what do you want to do today?”

“I don’t know, what do you want to do?”

Amelie sighed, rolling over to face Lena, “Well, I need to get a new coat, and I know how you love shopping.”

“That was sarcasm, right? I hate shopping, can’t we just stay in bed,” Lena pouted.

“We’ve stayed in bed the last two weekends,” Amelie countered.

Lena gave her girlfriend her best puppy dog face, her bottom lip stuck out and her warm hazel eyes were wide.

“Fine, let’s compromise, we go shopping for a few hours, then we can cuddle until we wake up Sunday morning,” Amelie said.

“Deal,” Lena giggled, kissing her lover.

***

Lena and Amelie strolled down the strip, glancing at the window displays as they passed. Amelie had gotten a couple new tops and a winter coat; which resided in a bag in her left hand. Her right hand was otherwise occupied, entwining itself with the bubbly brit that walked beside her. The two didn’t really speak as they walked, their body language tended to do the talking.

As they continued along the strip, Amelie looked to the side and got a mischievous look in her eye.

“Lena, do you want to look in there?”

The brunette turned to look, and her face turned bright red “Oh! I, um…”

There, tucked away in a corner was a shop that clearly was of the adult variety.

“Ames, I don’t know…I’ve never…” Lena nervously stammered.

The french-woman gave Lena’s hand a reassuring squeeze, “I love you, and I want to explore with you.”

“I, uh, I do too. It’s just…I’veneveractuallybeeninanadultstorebeforesoi’mjustfreakingoutalittlebecausethisissortofweird,” Lena blabbered out, her skin still flushed.

Amelie grab her by the waist and pulled her close. “Don’t worry, just think of all the wonderfully dirty things I could do to you with a few new toys,” Amelie tantalizingly whispered in Lena’s ear.

Lena’s body involuntarily shuddered, “All right you lead then,” she managed to mutter.

Amelie gave her a reassuring smile and led the two of them towards the store.

***

The inside of the store was relatively warm, which did well to hide the flush that covered Lena’s cheek. Everywhere she looked there was some sort of sex toy in her face. Which both embarrassed and aroused her, which was very confusing for the poor brit. Amelie however was stoic as ever, leading Lena through the aisle with a little smirk on her face. Every once in a while she would turn around and see her girlfriend wide-eyed staring at some bizarre sex toy.

“How the fuck would you even fit that in, well, anywhere?” Lena gasped, pointing at a dildo with two fists on either end.

Amelie just let out a short little laugh, and continued to lead the two of them towards the section she thought would be somewhat comfortable for her girlfriend. She started hunting through a large shelf full of vibrators and dildos, while Lena stood there awkwardly; the hand holding Amelie’s becoming clammy.

The taller woman extracted a dark pink vibrator with a couple different buttons on it. She clicked them, and held it in her palm for a few seconds.

“What do you think, cherie?” Amelie asked, passing the vibrator to Lena.

Lena did the same as Amelie, “Seems like it’s a little too soft,” Lena said passing it back to her girlfriend.

Amelie pulled out another and switched it on, “Merde, this would hurt.”

She handed this one to Lena as well, and the brunette switched the device onto its lowest setting. The vibration startled her and she juggled the vibrator for a second before she dropped it to the ground with a thud. She scrambled down and picked up the toy, making sure to switch it off. Lena quickly handed it back to her girlfriend, her blush somehow brighter than before.

“Yeah a little too strong,” Lena mumbled. Amelie had a mischievous grin as she put the vibrator back on the shelf.

“How about this one?” Amelie said, pulling out a jet black sex toy and turning it on, “Ooh, this one is nice.”

“I’ll trust your judgement, can we leave now?” the brunette whispered, her grip on Amelie’s hand was white-knuckled.

“Of course, mon souris.”

The taller of the two, led the lovers to the counter and paid for the black vibrator. They made their way out of the store, and on the way out they passed by two familiar-looking women.

“Hello Angela,” Amelie greeted, “Fareeha.”

Lena tried to hide behind her girlfriend, but there was no luck; Fareeha was trying to do the same.

“Hello Amelie,” Angela replied, “Lena.”

The couples stood there for a long moment, neither of them knowing what to say.

“Well, this is awkward…” Lena mumbled.

“Yes, we should be going,” Amelie said walking by the other couple, “we will see you later.”

Angela give her a short nod, before leading her girlfriend towards the store. Meanwhile, the french-woman led her lover back to their apartment.

“I wonder what those two are getting.” Lena said once they were far from the store.

“Definitely your double-ended friend,” Amelie deadpanned.

Lena snorted and jumped up, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek. The two walked in silence the rest of the way back to their apartment, both content and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. I have another chapter written already but I'll post it tomorrow don't want to spoil yous.
> 
> Also, If you want me to write something just ask in the comments below.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: IT'S VERY VIOLENT.
> 
> JUST SKIP THIS ONE IF IT ISN'T YOUR THING, THE FLUFFY STUFF WILL BE BACK NEXT CHAPTER.
> 
> ANYWAYS...
> 
> This is Lena and Amelie's last mission. It's in a modern setting so they don't have the exact same weapons and gear that they have in the game.
> 
> So this one got away from me a little and the next thing I knew I had written like 3k words.
> 
> I blame you Code4109 for your wonderful suggestion.
> 
> Shit!

Amelie sat in her perch, scouting the building below. Her breath came out as a mist in the cold Russian air. Looking through her scope she saw two men guarding the entrance, both brandishing automatic weapons. Switching on her goggles she saw that there were six heat signatures, one of them being her target.

 _Frederick Skarsgaard_ : _Talon Executive_

He was the scientist that had led the project that turned Amelie Lacroix into Widowmaker. And in the compound was more of his research, and more importantly innocent test subjects.

“How many do we have luv?” Lena asked through the headset.

“Five including Skarsgaard.”

“What do you want to do Ames?”

Amelie thought for a second before she replied, “I’ll take out the guard on the left of the door, you’ll take the guard on the right.”

“What about after they hear the gunshots?” Lena asked.

“We improvise.”

The brit chuckled, “I feel like I’m rubbing off on you too much.”

“Just get into position, cherie.”

Lena did just that, hiding behind a pile of crates that was nestled beside the compound. The men standing beside the door, passed a cigarette between them, making small talk in a language that the brit didn’t understand. Lena shivered, cursing under her breath.

“I’m here,” the brunette whispered.

“On your signal Lena.”

The brit breathed into her hands, warming up the cold appendages.

“All right let’s do this,” Lena mumbled.

She stood up suddenly and blinked towards the guards; leaving a blue streak behind her. Lena appeared ten feet away from the men, aiming her pistols at her target. The guard went for his weapon, but was too late, a spray of bullets puncturing his chest; slumping to the ground with a gurgle of blood. A loud crack, broke the air less than a second later, and the man beside him fell. His brain matter painting the wall behind him.

“Get to cover,” Amelie voice spoke through her headset.

Lena blinked back to her cover of the crates. Her heart hammered in her chest and her hands shook with adrenaline.

“Lena, are you okay?”

“Yeah, uh, yeah we’ve got this.”

“All right,” Amelie said, “here they come.”

The first man rushed through the door, and quickly fell where his comrade’s corpses lay. The bullet collided into the building, creating a loud metal ‘clank’.

“There are two more inside, wait for me.”

Amelie climbed down from her perch, and made her way to Lena’s position. “We have one just behind the door, the other is behind cover.”

“How do you want to do this?” Lena asked, reloading her pistols.

“I’ll take the guard behind the door, you blink in and take out the guard behind cover.”

Lena nodded her agreement, and followed behind the taller woman. Amelie slung her rifle over her shoulder, pulling the knife from the sheath on her ankle. Putting her finger to her lips, she slipped inside the building. The man behind the door aimed his weapon, before he could fire however, a knife plunged into his throat.

As this was happening, the other guard popped up from his cover. He fired two burst of bullets, both of them hitting the body of the guard in Amelie’s grasp. Lena blinked behind the man, firing as she leapt over him, sending bullets into the guard’s skull.

“Where’s Skarsgaard?” Lena asked, her voice shaking slightly.

“Getting away.”

“I’ll deal with the people here, go get him.”

“I love you,” Amelie said, sealing their lips in a kiss.

“I love you too, now go before I change my mind,” Lena giggled.

Amelie ran to the other side of the building, following the heat signature that Skarsgaard left behind.

“Be careful luv,” Lena murmured more to herself than to Amelie.

She looked around the facility, people were frozen in what looked like cryo-chambers, large metal devices covering their entire head. Moving behind one of the machines she found a man, his head buzzed and his skin was a familiar purple like Amelie’s.

“Hey…” Lena said waving her hands.

The man’s head snapped towards her, golden eyes found her hazel. With inhuman speed, the man ran towards her. The next thing Lena felt was the back of her head hit the cement as she was tackled to the ground, hard. Her vision started to become clouded and she felt like she was going to lose consciousness. A jolt of pain in her right shoulder brought her back.

She had been stabbed by a blade and the sudden pain that followed made the brit scream. Lena felt calloused, rough hands wrap around her throat as the man squeezed hard on her larynx. He head-butted the brunette creating a gash on Lena’s forehead that started to bleed into her eye’s.

Lena started seeing stars and the hands tightened around her throat from the man that was pinning her down. She tried punching the man, but her muscles weren’t listening to her.

_My pistol_

The brunette started moving her right hand down, feeling a great deal of pain in doing so. She squeezed her hands around the familiar grip.

“ _I’m sorry.”_

The man looked down at Lena confused as he felt the muzzle of the pistol press against his ribcage.

Lena pulled the trigger.

One, two, three times.

The shots were muffled by the man’s body, and as the lights faded from his eyes Lena shoved the man off of her.

Lena lied there for a moment trying to catch her breath and pulled out the blade that was embedded in her shoulder. Lena felt a tear stream down her face.

“ _that sucked_ ”

After about a minute or so, she got to her feet and stumbled next to one of the medical tables. Lena pulled herself up against the table, panting.

She tried to holster her pistol, already planning her next move, but her arm wouldn’t listen to her. She looked down and saw a spreading scarlet stain running through her right shoulder.

“ _god damnit_ ”

She hissed out a breath as the pain set in, dull and distant, as if coming from a long way away. She realized belatedly that she was going into shock. She managed to lift her pistol in one hand and prop it in her lap.

Lena smiled.

“ _well, it’s something_ ”

*** At the same time***

Skarsgaard burst through the woods, his normally posh hair was disheveled. He sprinted ahead clutching his side and a thick wheeze pushed through his airway. His legs were like jelly, and he had to force his body forward, pushing past the pain.

A moment later, Amelie pushed out of the shrubbery scratching her face as she bolted after the man. Brandishing her rifle, she advanced on the scientist as he scrambled toward the tree-line that was a hundred yards away from him.

Amelie stopped suddenly, shouldered her rifle and took a deep breath. Her hands shook slightly with rage, she blew out and her hands still for a moment. Her quarry gaining distance on her.

Amelie sights laid right over the man’s head. Taking another breath in then out, her hands stilled completely and she slowly squeezed the trigger.

Less than a second later the booming echo of her rifle carried through the tundra, leaving Amelie’s ears ringing. She pulled on the bolt action, sending the brass shell flying, hitting the frozen ground below.

Amelie let out a shaky breath, the heat turning into mist as it escaped her mouth, matching the smoke that billowed from the end of the rifle.

The bullet impacted, ripping through Skarsgaard’s right shoulder. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud, the momentum of his run pushing him forward. The fall knocked the breath out of him, and he had to lay there for a moment to regain his composure; gasping for air. He moves his hand to the wound that now resides on his shoulder, blood seeped through his fingers.

“Shit,” Skarsgaard mumbled.

He rose to his feet slowly, beginning to hobble away once more, his goal only twenty yards away now.

Amelie’s eyes went wide seeing him stand up.

_Click. Click. Click._

Amelie cursed under her breath and threw the useless weapon to the ground. She began to sprint, slowly gaining on Skarsgaard. He was almost in the woods, his run was little more than a shuffle, the blood from his wound leaving a noticeable trail.

Skarsgaard could see a creek as he pushed through the woods, lazily moving leaves from in front of his face. He gave a sigh of relief as the immediate danger passed.

As this happened however, Amelie tackled him from behind and they fall headlong into the creek. As they careened downward there was an audible _SNAP!_

Amelie’s ankle was broken and as she slowly got to her feet, she stumbled and fell to a knee. Her hands reaching for the knife at her ankle.

Skarsgaard crawled, his hands digging into snow and hardened dirt as he dragged his body away from the threat.

Amelie’s blade pierced his upper thigh and she dragged downward, creating a large gash that crimson starts to pour out of. She dislodged the knife, and went to stab towards Skarsgaard’s chest, when he whirled and…

His fist impacted her face, creating a gash just above the right eyebrow. She fell to the side and Skarsgaard pushed on top of her; her body sinking slightly in the snow.

His right hand flew over to the blade, beating Amelie’s hand harshly into a log that lied in the creekbed. His other moved to her mouth, his ring and pinkie finger slipping inside.

The blade fell out of her grasp, and Skarsgaard took the opportunity to seize the weapon. While he was doing this however, Amelie bit down on the fingers. With a sickening _Crunch!_ she tore and spit out the tips of two of his fingers. The taste of iron now coating her mouth.

Skarsgaard screamed and pushed the knife towards her throat. Amelie caught the attack with her right hand, pushing hard at the joint of his arm. She punched with her left and they rolled; reversing their positions.

Amelie gripped the hand that wielded the knife with both of hers; effectively pinning it to the ground. Skarsgaard reached up with his free hand and yanked her head down. He bit down on the cartilage of her ear and spit out a chunk; rolling his body as he does so.

She yelled and rolled under an attack, the knife cutting against the earth’s surface; she was on her knees now. Amelie kept her hands firmly on his and as she pushed down with her body-weight on the blade with all of her might; she snarled with the effort.

The blade pierced his abdomen, slowly sinking deeper into his intestines; Skarsgaard let out a guttural scream. Both of them rolled as he pushed harder on the blade and the knife left his body; crimson now painting it.

“O…holy shit…”

With a burst of adrenaline, Skarsgaard lifted up his leg and kicked Amelie square in the face.

Amelie fell away from him in a roll, the blow almost knocking her unconscious. And just as she stopped her roll, Skarsgaard stabbed down on her left hand; the blade embedding itself through her hand and into the dirt below.

“Merde!”

Skarsgaard started to crawl away once more, his blood coating the creek bed in a thick crimson trail. He didn’t get very far before Amelie plunged the blade into the wound she opened earlier.

Skarsgaard rolled over to attack once more but the blood loss and general exhaustion were too much. She crawled up his body, straddled his chest, and drove the knife into the gunshot wound.

Amelie grabbed him by his hair and struck down at his face. She hit him over and over and over again.

His right eye was swollen shut, Amelie’s knuckles bled as she continued to beat his face in. Tears streamed down her face.

Skarsgaard started to laugh, which was more of gurgle at this point, spitting up a couple of teeth as he did so.

“Enjoy you revenge Widowmaker, it won’t change a thing.”

“I don’t fucking care.”

Amelie grabbed the knife by the hilt and in one fluid motion stabbed into the bottom of his jaw; the blade peeking through his open mouth.

And as the light faded from Skarsgaard’s eyes, Amelie slumped over onto the cold earth and wept.

***

“ _Ames._ ”

“ _Amelie._ ”

“ _Luv, are you alright?_ ”

Still no answer, Amelie had been gone for longer than it should have taken and Lena was still bleeding. Then she heard a faint crackle come across the headset.

“Le…ar…o…there?”

“ _Ames, get back in range_.”

Lena waited for another minute or so before she heard the French accent cut through the speakers.

“Lena, are your there?” Amelie asked, her tone nervous.

“ _Yeah luv, I’m here,_ ” Lena sighed with relief.

“What’s wrong, your voice sounds off.”

“ _Oh nothing, I was just strangled and stabbed by your twin_ ,” Lena said, coughing as she finished her sentence.

“I’m almost there just hang on.”

Lena sat in the cold building for another five minutes before she heard the entrance at the back of the facility open. Her vision began swimming, and her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. When they opened again, Amelie was kneeling down beside her, eyes wide. The french-woman’s face was cut and there was blood everywhere; the brit also didn’t miss the slight puffiness in her girlfriend’s eyes.

“ _Babe, are you alright?_ ” Lena murmured as Amelie leaned down to inspect her wounds. Amelie ignored her question and shrugged out the jacket that she was wearing; pressing it to Lena’s wounds.

“ _Ames, you’re going to freeze without a jacket.”_

“The cold never bothered me anyway,” Amelie said, a smirk on her face.

Lena burst into a fit of laughter which soon turned into a fit of coughing, “ _I knew you liked Frozen_.”

“What can I say, it’s a good film,” Amelie replied, lifting Lena onto her feet and carrying her out of the building.

Lena smiled, and wanted to speak but her body wouldn’t let her. She felt her eyelids closing on their own and could her Amelie’s voice, but it was distant and far off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yous enjoyed this little escapade. Couldn't figure out how to end it.
> 
> Also, sorry for all the people here for fluff will be back next chapter.
> 
> If yous have anything you want me to write just tell me in the comments.
> 
> ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the fluffy continuation to Chapter 6. I just felt like it works pretty good by itself and wanted to add a little bit more to it.
> 
> Anyway I'm rambling, hope you enjoy...

_Drip._

Strange.

_Drip._

There it was again. What was dripping?

_Drip._

With an excruciating amount of effort, a crack of light spilled through her eyelids. It felt like a spotlight burn through her skull, so she quickly shut her eyes again with a groan.

She tried again a moment later, this time with more success. Her sight was clouded as everything came into focus. But when the world finally came into view, the sight before her almost made her heart break.

“ _Ames_ ” she whispered. Well, it was more of a croak. The brit twirled a dark lock of hair of the sleeping woman.

Amelie slowly opened her eyes and glanced to her left where Lena was fondling her hair.

Amelie opened her mouth to say something, instead all that came out was a sob as tears began building in her golden eyes. She took Lena’s hand and nuzzled her cheek into it.

“ _Hi luv,_ ” Lena murmured, brushing Amelie’s tears away.

“Cherie,” Amelie breathed, leaning forward and place a soft, loving kiss on Lena’s chapped lips. She melted into the kiss, surrendering herself to Amelie’s touch, and for a few short moment she forgot how much pain she was in.

When Amelie pulled back, Lena whined softly in protest. She opened her eyes again and notice for the first time Amelie’s tears were dropping onto her face.

“I…I thought you were going to die, you foolish girl,” Amelie cried, squeezing Lena’s hand like it was the only thing keeping her in this world.

Lena wasn’t really sure how to respond, so she stretched out her arms and said, “ _C’mere Ames._ ”

And then they were hugging. Amelie treating her like an antique vase, afraid she might break under her.

It started as just a tiny little sniffle, a barely noticeable tremble in her shoulders. Lena slipped her arm around Amelie’s waist and pulled her closer, lifting her head to look at Amelie’s face. Her usually sharp, bright eyes were murky with unshed tears, lips trembling, cheeks flushed, nose scrunched.

“W _ow,_ ” Lena teased, “ _you look terrible_.”

Amelie laughed, and Lena loved the sound of it.

“Look who’s talking,” Amelie smiled weakly for a moment, but her face went back to its former state.

Amelie continued her voice weak, “ _Lena..._ d-don’t ever do that again, I-I was so scared…a-and y-you were bleeding everywhere…I-I couldn’t d-do anything, and your face w-was so…so cold” Amelie’s voice finally breaking into a sob. “I-I thought you died…a-and it felt like my h-heart was being r-ripped out…”

Amelie fell silent, her lips quivering.

“ _I love you…_ ” Lena whispered, staring directly into Amelie’s bloodshot eyes.

A heat spread through Amelie's body, flowing out from her heart to the tips of her fingers. Lena leaned up and kissed Amelie softly, her lips tasting salty, but Lena didn’t mind. The brunette felt Amelie squeeze around her harder, sending a shot of pain through her, Lena ignored it.

“I love you, too,” Amelie murmured against her lips. She kissed her deeply again, her trembling hand holding Lena tight.

Amelie pulled back and looked into the hazel eyes of the little brunette that had stolen her heart. She brushed aside Lena's bangs and set her hair the way the brit liked it. Lena started to blush as Amelie continued to stare at her.

" _Find what you were looking_ _for_?" Lena whispered.

"I was making sure I never forget the way you look at me."

" _Oh, luv,_ " Lena murmured, reaching up and wiping away a tear before it fell. She kissed Amelie cheek and linger there for a moment then went to the other, doing the same thing. Next she pressed her lips to the taller woman's nose, and put their foreheads together.

" _That was our last mission, so no more bullets flying, no more knife fights...and most importantly no more almost dying."_

Lena continued after she caught her breath," _*_ horrible french accent*  _So na more of zese silly emotionz foolish gurl."_

Amelie couldn't help but laugh at Lena butchering her accent. Which in turn made the brit start to giggle as well.

When the laughter died down a little Amelie said," Is that how I sound to you?"

" _I do not know you mean, zis iz my native accent hon hon."_

"Really, where are you from?"

_"I waz born and raized in Parie hon hon."_

"Hon hon, really?"

" _Hon hon?"_ Lena mumbled raising her eyebrows expectantly, glancing down at Amelie's lips. Amelie smiled, and leaned in recapturing her girlfriend's lips once again.

"I love you, foolish girl."

" _And I l_ _ove ya, Luv."_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff coming next chapter ;)
> 
> Have any suggestion or just want to say hi tell me in the comments.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff is back again
> 
> Thanks for the suggestion, Suchness
> 
> So here is some puppy stuff

“What’re we doing Ames?” Lena asked, her eyes blindfolded.

Amelie simply smiled instead of replying, the brit spoke again, “Come on luv, where are we goin’?”

“You will know when we get there,” the french-woman cooed.

“But I’m getting all antsy in my pantsies.”

“A little while longer and you’ll know, stop pouting.”

The two drove in silence for a few more minutes, Lena fidgeting with her shirt and humming along to the pop song on the radio.

“Is it a good surprise at least?” Lena asked as she extended her hand to her girlfriend.

Amelie accepted the brunette’s hand, entwining their fingers, “It’s one of the best, I assure you.”

“I guess I’ll have to believe you then won’t I?”

“Indeed, ma cherie,”

The brunette laughed, and pulled Amelie’s hand up to her face. Brushing her lips against the back of her girlfriend’s purple hand. Amelie continued driving, idly rubbing her thumb over Lena’s freckled index finger.

Lena felt the car slow down, and lurch to the right; stopping entirely. Amelie turned the car off, and unbuckled her seatbelt.

“Are you ready Lena?”

“Yeah yeah come on, I’m dyin’ of anticipation ‘ere,” Lena said, jumping up and down in her seat. Amelie grinned, opened her door and ran around to Lena’s side and opened hers. She grabbed the brit’s hand and helped her out of the car.

“Such a gentlewoman, now can I take this bloody thing off?”

“Yes,” Amelie sighed.

Lena ripped the blindfold from her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust her eyes to the sunlight. The brunette rubbed her eyes and squinted, she still couldn’t see anything.

“Shit, I forgot my glasses,” Lena panicked, patting all of her pockets. Amelie tapped her on the shoulder, nonchalantly pulling Lena’s glasses seemingly from thin air.

The brunette blushed furiously, gingerly taking the glasses from Amelie, “Thanks.”

Amelie gave her a curt nod, and gestured for her to look at the building in front of them. Folding out her glasses, Lena set them on her face. She blinked a couple time, then focused on the sign outside of the building.

_St. Andrew’s Animal Shelter_

“Oh my god Ames!” Lena squealed, jumping into her girlfriend’s arms. The brit kissed all over Amelie’s face, leaving the french-woman’s skin wet.

Amelie grabbed Lena by the hips and set her on back on the ground. She smiled, leaned down and gave Lena a quick kiss on the lips.

“We haven’t even pick out a pet yet?”

The brit looked up at her and gave Amelie the toothiest grin she could, “I love you, you know that?”

“I do, and I love you too.”

Lena giggled, and tugged Amelie towards the animal shelter.

***

The sound of barking was ever prevalent in the shelter, and it was grating on Amelie’s nerves. But Lena’s enthusiasm was infectious, and she found herself smiling back at the brit despite the irritations.

“How about this little guy?” Lena said, pointing at a mastiff that look like it had an infinite amount of drool in his mouth.

“Maybe not one with so much…what’s the word, slobber.”

“But babe he has so much character.”

“I think you’re mistaking character for slobber, cherie.”

“Fine,” Lena pouted leaning onto her girlfriend’s shoulder, wrapping her arms Amelie’s hips.

The two of them continued making their way through the shelter passing by numerous dogs and cats. Lena would point out a couple of pets here and there, and Amelie would tell her that they wouldn’t fit. At the very edge of the shelter, Lena found the ‘perfect’ pet.

“Oh.My.God.” Lena squealed, kneeling down in front of the kennel. A fluffy little corgi, it’s hair slightly matted, greeted her at the front of its cage, the dog happily barking as Lena approached.

“Babe this is the one, I know it.”

Amelie patted her shoulder, “Then I’ll go get the man at the front.”

The french-woman left to go and get him. Meanwhile, Lena continued to talk to the dog.

“So what’s your name huh?” The brit looked over at the name tag on the kennel.

“Tulip, that’s a nice name,” and Tulip barked back in agreement.

“You’re gonna have a new home soon Tulip, you’re gonna live with Ames and I in our flat. Does that sound good to you?”

The little corgi barked again, scratching at the door of the cage.

“I know sweetie, you’ll be out of there soon.” As she said this Amelie and the vet for the shelter walked up.

“Um, well your girlfriend already paid and signed the paperwork, so Tulip here is all yours.”

“You hear that Tulip, you’re coming home with us,” Lena exclaimed.

Tulip whined and clawed at the cage door. The vet unlocked the door, and clipped a leash onto Tulip’s collar.

While he was doing this, the brit leaned over and whispered into Amelie’s ear. “I’m gonna give you a big thank you when we get home luv,” pulling on her earlobe after she spoke. Amelie blushed a little, as the vet awkwardly handed her the leash to Tulip.

The vet cleared his throat, “Tulip has been house-trained, spayed, and has all of her shots. So you two are all set whenever you are ready to leave.”

“Thank you,” Amelie said, hurrying toward the door, Lena clinging onto her and Tulip leading the charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions are nice or you could just say hi, whatevs


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING
> 
> Lena wants to say "thank you" for getting Tulip. *wink* AnnECasap *nudge*
> 
> This chapter is straight smut. Well not 'straight' smut, it's hella gay, you get my point.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the sin.

Lena practically tackled the door to their room down, her hands exploring Amelie’s body, only stopping to cup the taller woman’s firm ass; making Amelie’s breath hitch from the rough contact. Amelie’s fingers threaded through Lena’s brown hair, pulling her closer so she could kiss Lena deeper. Tongues running over lips and teeth wrestling for dominance. They toppled over the edge of the bed and fell on to the gray sheets below with Lena on top of Amelie.

“Thank you luv,” Lena murmured, kissing along her girlfriend’s jaw.

Before Amelie could reply, the brit latched onto her pulse point. Sucking harshly as Amelie writhed below, Lena smiled to herself as she licked at the dark purple hue she had left behind. Lena massaged Amelie’s curvaceous chest as she unbuttoned the blouse that clung to the taller woman’s skin.

“Damn you’re fit babe,” the brit whispered, nibbling on Amelie’s earlobe. Pulling off her own shirt, then her bra.

Lena kissed her way down to Amelie’s collarbone, leaving a wet trail in her wake. While she was doing this her hands remained busy, one hand undoing the button of her girlfriend’s pants, the other unclasp the dark gray bra that Amelie wore. Pulling it away, Lena grabbed her breast, running her thumb over the nipple. She kissed between Amelie’s breasts, while the woman below ran her hands along the brit’s taut back; her finger’s ghosting over the chronal accelerator.

The brunette flicked her tongue across Amelie’s nipple before taking it into her mouth. Amelie stroked the back of Lena’s neck, playing with the short hairs at the base of her skull. Lena sucked at Amelie’s nipple, circling it slowly with her tongue. She kneaded the other breast, lightly tweaking the nipple in-between her fingers.

“ _Lena_ ,” Amelie moaned, scratching Lena’s scalp as she held her in place.

Lena kissed her way to the other nipple, repeating the process to the neglected mound. Moving her hands down, Lena tugged at the garments that clung to Amelie’s waist.

“Lift your hips Ames.”

Amelie complied and the brunette quickly pulled both Amelie’s underwear and pants off in one go. The french-woman lay completely bare before her girlfriend now, Amelie blushing slightly as she lay completely exposed. Lena pulled back and smiled down at the exquisite woman below her.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lena breathed, capturing Amelie’s lips in a fevered kiss.

The brunette brushed her fingers over Amelie’s ribs, tracing the curve of her body down to her hip. Amelie’s hips jerked at the touch, and Lena smile, repeating the action; running her fingers up her side and back down again. Her hips bucked once again, and Lena began moving her hands down Amelie’s pelvic bone. Dexterous fingers made their way down through Amelie’s folds, collecting wetness on their journey.

“Fuck you’re so wet for me,” the brit groaned, slowly circling Amelie’s clit with her thumb; making the taller woman let out a shuddering breath. Amelie rolled her hips as Lena moved, desperate for her touch. She pressed her hips harder against Lena, riding her fingers.

“Please chérie, I want you inside me,” Amelie begged, sucking Lena’s earlobe.

“Soon luv, first…” Lena reached over to the bedside table, and slid open the drawer; extracting a jet black vibrator. She clicked ‘on’ the toy, creating a soft buzz. The brit trailed the vibrator down Amelie’s body, causing goosebumps to form on her purple skin. Lena replaced her thumb with the toy, making Amelie gasp as the vibrations stimulated her clit.

Amelie started to pant as the vibrations became too much. Her hips grinded against the vibrator back and forth.

“Merde,” Amelie gasped, her juices staining the dark gray sheets below. Lena continued to nip along Amelie’s jaw, whispering sweet-nothings into her ears. The brunette removed the vibrator, replacing it with her fingers.

“ _Please chérie, pleeaassee,”_ Amelie moaned, her hips bucking involuntarily at this point.

“It’s alright, luv,” Lena hummed, sliding two fingers into her girlfriend’s waiting warmth. Amelie moaned deep and low, grabbed Lena’s hips, and pulled her down into her. The brit curled her fingers and hit a spot that made Amelie howl.

“I’m close _Lena_ ,” Amelie whined, her body shaking uncontrollably.

“I know…cum for me babe,” Lena panted as she curled her fingers again.

Amelie came with a silent scream that Lena capture with a kiss. The french-woman clutched at Lena, nails digging into her back. Her legs clenched tight around Lena, so did the walls that spasmed around the brit’s fingers. Lena smiled into their kiss, as she worked Amelie through her orgasm.

Lena stroked Amelie’s cheek, “I’ve got you Ames, I’ve got you.”

The brunette got off Amelie and rolled them on their sides. Still stroking Amelie cheeks, Lena smiled at her tired girlfriend.

“Thank you luv,” Lena giggled.

Amelie said the only thing she could at that moment, “Uh-huh.” She smiled and kissed Lena softly.

After she had regained some of her strength Amelie asked, “What about you?”

“No Ames, I’ll be alright just rest okay?”

“If you insist,” Amelie chuckled pulling the bubbly brit against her chest. Lena hummed contently, resting her head under Amelie’s chin.

“ ‘Night luv.”

“Goodnight mon amour.”

Lena smiled as she drifted into a quiet sleep in Amelie’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a dom!Tracer, I don't know why...
> 
> Have any suggestions or just want to say hi, tell me in the comments below.
> 
> And don't worry, I'll have a christmas chapter real soon


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to do with the Christmas spirit, but here is some sad stuff and some fluff stuff.

Amelie let out a lethargic sigh as she kicked off her boots and shrugged out of her winter coat, hanging it on the coat rack by the door. She trudged into the kitchen, shaking the snow that hadn’t melted yet out of her hair. The groceries were set on the counter, and immediately put away in their respective places.

“Lena!” Amelie yelled hoping the brunette would come find her instead of having to search for the bubbly brit.

Walking into the living room all she found was Tulip lying on the couch. Amelie scratched the dog behind her ears and asked, “Where’s Lena huh?”

Tulip just rolled onto her back and waited for Amelie to pet her.

“Well you’re no help,” Amelie said, petting the corgi’s belly for a few seconds.

Deciding that Lena was in their bedroom, the french-woman started heading that way. She approached the door to the bedroom, to surprisingly find the door closed. Amelie slowly opened the door to their room, hearing a small sniffle coming from inside.

Amelie quietly walked further into the room, finding Lena sitting in the floor of their closet; holding a Christmas topper. As she approached Lena, the wooden plank below her creaked, and the brit’s head snapped up. Lena’s eyes were bloodshot, cheeks glistening with tears, and a runny nose that was quickly wiped away.

“Y-You’re…home early,” Lena babbled, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand.

“What’s wrong Lena?” Amelie asked, walking towards her distraught girlfriend.

“I’d rather not talk about,” the brunette whispered, “c-could you just hold me?”

“Of course,” The taller woman answered, about to sit down in on the carpeted floor.

Amelie tugged on Lena’s hand, and the brit allowed herself to be down into the Amelie’s lap. Carefully, Amelie shifted her into position, until Lena was sitting with her back against to the french-woman’s chest. Strong arms wound around her, holding Lena in place and wrapping her in Amelie’s protective bubble. The two of them just sat there for a long time, Amelie ghosting her fingers along Lena’s arms.

“Are you ready to talk?” Amelie asked, leaning her head to the side to rest it on Lena’s shoulder.

“I guess so,” Lena started.

The brit wiped away a couple tears that were collecting under her eyes before she said, “This used to be my dad’s,” holding up the Christmas topper; a little angel with a broken halo above its head.

“He and I used to go up to my grandparent’s up in Manchester for Christmas, it was a small little cottage, y’know like the ones in postcards and shit. Anyway, we would go there for about three days, celebrate, give presents and head back to London.”

Lena took a shaky breath and continued, “One year when we came down, my grandparents had the flu, so we didn’t do the normal things we would do. My dad had evidently caught it Christmas morning, so him and I just hung out in the living room. And we decided to let my grandparents sleep in. When it was lunchtime my dad told me to go wake them up. So I knock on their door and nobody answered, then I knocked again and there was still no answer so I opened the door…”

Lena started to shake and Amelie squeezed her tighter, “It’s okay, you don’t have to say anymore.”

“No I-I’m fine,” Lena swallowed then continued, “So, I-I opened the door and…I found t-them… they, they… were dead. B-both of them, I ran back into the living room and my-my dad had fallen asleep. I t-tried to shake him awake, but he wouldn’t wake up. I called the police, and they took my dad to the h-hospital. By the time I got to the hospital…he was gone too.”

The brunette wipe away some tears with the back of her hand, her low lip trembling.

“They told me it was a gas leak, carbon monoxide poisoning. Evidently my grandparents hadn’t upgraded their gas stuff in years.” She took a deep breath, “I’ve been on my own since then, I mean I still see Winston, but he’s like the only one that makes me feel like family…”

There was a long silence before Amelie whispered, “Thank you for telling me cherie, it means a lot.”

Amelie continued, “Since Gerard, I haven’t really had a family, until you.”

This made Lena smile, and pull impossibly closer to her girlfriend.

“I hope that you see me as your family, because that’s how I see you.”

“Of course I do, luv.”

“Well, do you mind if I ask you to be my family?”

“What do you mean?” Lena murmured, shifting around so she could face Amelie.

The french-woman didn’t say anything, rather she gesture her head towards the ring in her hand.

“What is that?” Lena questioned, her tone now serious.

Amelie still didn’t reply, instead she just smiled. Lena eyed the ring in Amelie’s fingers. Lena’s eyes snapping to Amelie’s, then back to the ring, then back to Amelie. After a moment, realization dawned on her face and tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

“Oh… oh my god, is that a-a…” The brunette’s voice catching in her throat as a sob caught her.

Amelie didn’t trust her voice enough, so she continued to beam at her lover; tears starting to glisten in her eyes as well. And as their eyes met Lena rushed forward, teeth crashing into each as they met in a sloppy wet kiss. The taller woman fell backwards as Lena came crashing into her, Amelie’s back hit the carpeted floor harshly; knocking the breath out her.

“Can I take that as a yes?”

“Of course you purple idiot.”

Amelie squeezed Lena tightly and smiled as she asked, “So what did you get me?”

“You totally just ruined the moment,” Lena giggled, peppering her new fiancé with kisses.

“I was being serious.”

“Oh hush,” Lena smiled and lightly slapped her Amelie.

Lena relaxed, sinking into the curve of Amelie’s body. She started to doze off, held safe in Amelie’s arms. Amelie smiled to herself, “My family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting on this work for the rest of the year which is like a week. I'm gonna be working on my other project which is a Fantasy Clexa thingy. So...yeah, Happy Holidays and New Year.


	11. Chapter 11

I just wanted to say Thank You for all of yous support over the past month.

I mean we're at 300 kudos and almost 6000 hits, which might not be a lot to some people. But holy shit, it means the world to me. :)

And a special thank you to all yous who comment. That shit makes my day whenever you guys say you enjoy my writing. 

Anyway, yous are awesome, like super-duper awesome. I'll be posting more after New Year's, so look forward to that. If yous have any suggestions for some future stories just tell me in the comments.

Here's my other social media's if you want to say hello on those:

Snapchat:@Katatotanik

Tumblr:@Katatotanik

Instagram:@katatotanik

So...yeah.

Happy Holidays and New Year :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed writing this, so here is a new chapter, couldn't wait 'til new years.
> 
> I'm using the canon version of the chronal accelerator now, just fyi.
> 
> Anyway this chapter is based before all the other ones. I was listening to "Tell her you love her" by Echosmith, and thought of this for some reason. Not sure if it fits, but I really love the song. Here's a link if you wanna listen: https://youtu.be/h7OnNc7ZJUI
> 
> Jealous Amelie, Comforting Lena ahead

Disembarking from the drop point, Amelie sauntered down the ramp of the ship. She scanned the landing bay of Watchpoint Gibraltar, trying to find the bubbly brit that was her girlfriend.  Yellow eyes went from ship to ship until they found Lena leaning against some crates.

A redhead with blue eyes that was about an inch shorter than Lena, was talking with the brit.  They were excitedly discussing something, which would make Lena burst into a fit of giggles. Making her way through the bay, she continued to watch the conversation as it came to an end.

Amelie froze in place, and the two lovers made eye contact.

The brunette’s face was a furious red as the redhead kissed her cheek. Lena shoved her away.

“AMELIE!” Lena yelled, but the french-woman had already disappeared.

“Lena,” the redhead called out, reaching toward the brit with her hand.

“Just go Carrie! ... just go.” Lena blinked across the landing bay, dodging workers as they led ships around.  Just as she reached Amelie’s quarters, she was met with the woman herself.

“Amelie.” The french-woman pushed past Lena, a pack on her shoulders. “Amelie where are you going?”

“Leaving,” Amelie stated, not looking behind her as she continued to walk.

“That didn’t mean anything back there.” Amelie stopped and turned around.

“I was gone for a week. One week! and _you_ already have some other woman on your arm. I thought I meant someth-” Her voice caught in her throat, as a tear slid down her cheek. “I thought wrong.”

“You do mean something to me Luv,” Lena assured, reaching out to touch the french-woman.

Amelie flinched away. “Don’t call me that,” Amelie hissed, “you don’t love me.”

“Please don’t say that Amelie, you know I do.” Tears started to stream down her cheeks as well. Lena took a step closer, and this time the french-woman didn’t move away.

“Go back to her, she’s perfect for you,” Amelie croaked, her throat feeling rough and dry all of a sudden. Another tear fell down her face, and the taste of salt filled her mouth. She turned back around and continued to walk back down the hallway.

There was a blue streak and then Lena appeared in front of her; about a yard or so away. “Don’t leave,” Lena begged, her eyes red and puffy. They looked each other in the eyes, bloodshot yellow and hazel meeting.

“Move,” Amelie ordered, “Go back to your perfect woman.” She pushed past Lena once again, and the brit blinked in front of her again.  The chronal-accelerator on Lena’s chest started to flicker, looking down at her chronal-counter she found that she was below ten percent.

Glancing back up at Amelie, she saw concern in her eyes. “Go back.”

“I don’t want some other woman’s version of perfect,” Lena said her voice quivering.

She took a step closer.

“I don’t want society’s perfect.”

A step closer.

“I want my perfect.”

One last step.

“I want you luv.”

Lena put her hands on the sides of Amelie’s face, wiping away a tear as it rolled down her cheek.

“Just let me go,” Amelie sniffled, letting her head fall into Lena’s hands.

“If you disappear, so do I.” The brit looked up at Amelie and gave her a weak smile. Arms wrapped around her slowly, pulling Lena close against the french-woman’s body.

Amelie trembled as she held the brunette, her hands shaking as they fumbled to grasp the brit’s leather jacket. She rested her head on top of Lena’s, letting unshed tears spill from her eyes.

“Je t’aime, je t’aime tellement,” Amelie sobbed into Lena’s brown strands.

The brit pushed apart just enough so that she could see Amelie’s eyes. Standing up on her toes, she leaned in, her breath ghosting across purple lips. Her mouth stayed there, waiting for Amelie to make a move.

“I need you to trust me, I need you to know I’ll always be here, I need you to know I love you, I ne-.” The last words were muffled by Amelie’s lips against hers.  She tasted like salt, gunpowder, and something unique to the french-woman. Lena had missed it, longed for it.

They broke away to catch their breath. “Does this mean you’re staying?”

“Yes,” Amelie chuckled, “let’s go to yours.”

The brit blushed, her lips curving upward. “Right now?”

Amelie grinned down at the bubbly brit that held her heart in her hands. “I love you cherie, but don’t do that to me again. These emotions are still new to me and I’m not sure I could handle it.”

“Of course I’ll tell Carrie to piss off whenever I see her again,” Lena agreed.

“You don’t have to push away your friends Lena, but no more of that stuff with Carrie.”

The brit nodded her head vigorously murmuring another, “of course.”

Amelie reached down and entwined her fingers with her girlfriends.  Lena beamed a smile up at her girlfriend, and she did the same.

“Let’s go.”

They started to walk down the hall back towards Lena’s quarters, but the brit stopped about halfway there.

“Oh shit,” Lena gasped like she was panicking, “I forgot to say I love you too. I’m so sorry.”

Amelie was thrown into a rare fit of giggles.

“What?” Lena asked, her brow furrowed.

“Nothing,” Amelie said trying to catch her breath, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lena immediately answered, seeming proud of herself.

Walking down the hall again, they exchanged loving glance all the way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> If you have some suggestions or just want to say hi tell me in the comments.
> 
> BTW do yous have any fic recs, I love to write them, but I also love to read 'em.
> 
> Anyway yous are awesome.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Clammy hands. It was always the clammy hands when she got nervous. Fidgeting with the bottom of her vest helped a little bit.  Not enough though, her heart was hammering in her chest.  Sweat started form at the base of her scalp, and she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her trousers, that would probably help with the way they trembled.

It didn’t help at all though.

Lena cursed under her breath. She wanted to run, but she knew she couldn’t do that. She wanted to hide, but she couldn’t do that either. Trying to take slow breaths didn’t help. Her breath just came out as a shaky rasp, and the brit wasn’t sure why.

The tuxedo she was wearing certainly didn’t help matters. It felt like she was trapped inside the confines of the fabric, her vest fitting just a little too tight. Angela had said she looked good in it, and Lena trusted the doctor’s judgement when it came to fashion. But still, it really didn’t need to fit so well.

Pacing around also tended to help when it came to calming her nerves. Unsurprisingly the brunette couldn’t do that either, she had to stand here while her friends stared at her.  They all gave her supportive smiles, except for Hana. The girl was filming the entire thing with the biggest shit-eating grin on her face. Capturing the brit’s nervous breakdown in stunning 4k.

“I think I’m gonna puke.” She felt her lunch get about half-way up her throat, before she swallowed it back down. The result of it making her throat feel raw and hot.

A large paw placed itself on her shoulder before a deep concerned voice behind her said, “Do I need to get a bucket?”

“No I’m good Winston, but thanks big guy,” Lena croaked, giving a light pat to his paw. The hulking scientist returned to his positon behind Lena with an uneasy huff.

Glancing across from her she saw the Latina hacker in something she never though she would see. Sombra was dressed in a dark purple bridesmaid dress that matched the highlights in her hair, and the same coy look she always wore. A small bouquet of flower was in her hands, her fingers wrapping around dark roses.

This all happened in the span of forty-seven and a half seconds. In under a minute she felt like the universe might implode on her. It had started when Lena had been guided up here by Jack, with some sort of piano music accompanying them; she wasn’t really listening to it.

But the brit recognized the tune when it started to play again. At the far end of the rooftop, Amelie appeared.

“Holy fuck,” Lena breathed, the air seemed to have left her body at the sight of the french-woman. The white of the dress perfectly balanced with the pale purple making Amelie almost glow in the setting light. The dress was strapless, so the french-woman’s shoulders and collarbones were completely exposed and Lena felt like she might drool. Dark tresses hung down behind the exposed skin, stopping in the middle of Amelie’s back.

Gabe was walking right beside her but Lena’s eyes were glued to her soon-to-be wife. It seemed like that walk up the aisle took forever, and the brit realized her hands were still in her pockets so she clasped them in front of her. They were sweating more than before.

Amelie made the last few steps up to Lena and stood beside her, giving her a soft smile. They laced their fingers together and Amelie’s cool hands soothed the brit.

“You look nice.” That wasn’t even close to what she looked like but she continued to prattle on. “I mean, you always look nice, I just mean that you look nice right now too.” Lena shook her head and tried again. “What I mean to say is… you look so fucking beautiful.”

“Thank you cherie.” Amelie ran her finger along the tie that Lena was wearing. “So do you.”

The brit blushed and a smile curved her lips nervously. There was a metallic cough and both of the women turned to see Tekhartha patiently waiting for them. “Shall we begin?”

They nodded their heads happily and the monk began to speak.  Lena really didn’t hear what he was saying. She was gleefully staring into the golden eyes across from her, and she couldn’t stop her face from smiling.

“Lena?” Tekhartha cooed quietly.

The brit guessed they were at the end of the ceremony so she said the only thing that made sense. “I do.”

That made Amelie smile and the monk asked her the same question and she answered the same as Lena. “I do.”

Lena didn’t wait for the next part. She wrapped her arm around the back of Amelie’s neck and pulled her down into a bruising kiss. “I love you,” she mumbled onto Amelie’s lips.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always suggestions and hellos are welcome. Leave 'em in the comments below.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Warning 
> 
> There's some sin...
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Tearing up the dance floor has never been hard for Lena. She could always pull off some sweet moves on her own. Slow dancing however had always been harder for the brit.  The toes were always the ones that Lena would cause to suffer the most. Poor toes.

Amelie’s toes were the ones to suffer tonight. Other than the fact that her wife was stepping on her feet every few seconds, their first dance was going great.  Lena had managed to twirl her fairly well, and the french-woman faced the brit once again.

“Sorry,” the brunette mumbled as she stepped on Amelie’s toes again, her eyes glued to the dancefloor.

“You’re doing fine cherie,” Amelie answered, despite the sharp pain every time it happened. She smirked at the ridiculous choice of music that Lena had chosen for their first dance.

_‘I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah!_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away…’_

Enrique Iglesias’ voice boomed through the speakers that Lucio had set up, as Lena continued to lead her wife across the dancefloor. The music started to fade, and with a last twirl the song ended.

Amelie pulled Lena close, and gave her a soft languid kiss. “Thanks.” Amelie started to pull away from their embrace, but the brit tugged her back down to her lips. The kiss was long and slow, making a needy moan vibrate in the back of Lena’s throat.

The guests around them were all familiar faces, and Hana was still filming.  They started to approach the couple, the beat of the music picking up. “Let’s get this party started!” Lucio yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

***

They danced into the early morning, everyone from Overwatch was either gyrating their hips or at least attempting to. At about two that morning, Lucio and Lena had a dance battle. There were windmills, flares, and air chair spins performed; just to name a few moves. It was hard-fought and the brit was ninety-nine percent sure she won, despite the fact that most of her friends were chanting, “Lucio! Lucio! Lucio!”

She wasn’t really paying attention to the voices screaming Lucio’s name, as he continued to spin on his head. The brit was too busy being pulled into a quiet corner by her wife. Amelie pushed her against a brick wall that dug into her back, but before she could complain the french-woman’s lips were on her own.

A happy whimper rumbled up Lena’s throat and she happily sucked Amelie’s tongue into her mouth before pulling away. “I smell like sweat and-” she never got to finish what she was going to say. Purple lips were attacking hers once more, kneading the soft flesh of her lips slowly.

Lena’s hands attach themselves to Amelie’s hips and she pulled her wife flush against her. The brit squeezed the softness of her sides and Amelie moaned into the mouth kissing hers.

“Look at the newlyweds, oolala.” Hana pointed a camera into the couple’s face, which Amelie promptly swatted away. “Hana, I will choke the life out of you,” the french-woman hissed. Hana took the hint and backed away, her camera stopped recording.

Lena buried her smirk in Amelie’s neck. “We do have a room you know.”

***

Amelie backed Lena up until the brunette’s back collided with the edge of the kitchen counter.  The brit immediately pushed herself up so that she was sitting on the edge and let her legs fall open so that Amelie could nestle herself comfortably in between them. Lena’s underwear was stretched uncomfortably against her soaked lips and she whined at the feeling.

Amelie’s breath was furling against Lena’s underwear, and it was starting to become the most frustrating thing she’d ever felt in her life. She leaned back and choked back a whimper when she felt Amelie lick a line against the hem of her underwear.

Amelie wrapped her arm under and around Lena’s leg that was still hiked up high for easy access. The french-woman’s tongue was tracing the fabric of her underwear again until they reached the top and made a leisurely circle around Lena’s clit. Her lips closed around the bundle of nerves that was poking through the fabric and sucked on it hard. Lena meant to cover her mouth, but her hand wasn’t listening to her brain anymore. Lena sighed loudly, shuddering with the effort, and gripped the edge of the counter with white knuckles.

“Lift your hips, Cherie.”

Lena immediately complied and felt the fabric slip down her legs until it was hanging uselessly around one of her ankles. Amelie placed her tongue right near Lena’s entrance and swirled it around the opening. Lena cried out and hooked her foot that was propped up on the table behind Amelie’s head.

Her wife licked up all the wetness there, savoring the taste and moaning while she did it, before the tip of her tongue moved inside of Lena and curled upwards. Lena immediately reached out to run her fingers through Amelie’s dark tresses and sighed out at the sensation of feeling something so warm and slick moving inside of her. The french-woman’s tongue traveled upwards until it brushed just over Lena’s clit. Her tongue immediately went to work, circling, flicking, and even closing her lips around the nub and sucking on it hard.

“ _Bollocks…_ ” Lena managed to rasp out between her frantic breathing.

Amelie looked up into Lena’s eyes and the french-woman knew she was close.

“ _Amelie, fuck, I’m about to…oh, fuck me…_ ” Lena was starting to feel that familiar rush of tightness pull in her abdomen and she could feel her walls clenching.

At that moment, she felt two of Amelie’s long fingers rush inside of her and walls began squeezing tightly around Amelie. It didn’t take long before a wonderful eruption of warmth came over Lena and the brunette’s back arched as she let out a loud moan. Her toes curling as Amelie continued to thrust inside of Lena while her thumb lazily rubbed her swollen clit.

After about a minute, Amelie withdrew her fingers from Lena and began licking them one at a time.

“Up for another round?” Her wife drawled as she finished licking her index finger.

“Fuck yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you have any suggestions or just want to say hi tell me in the comments below.
> 
> Thanks :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a some cute stuff
> 
> Sorry it's not very long but I wanted to get something out for yous.
> 
> Hope yous enjoy :)

The sun was brighter than it should’ve been when Lena woke up. She groaned inwardly, and stretched outwardly. Lean freckled arms reached towards the ceiling, the joints in her elbows popping loudly. Sighing she rolled over and reached for her phone that was plugged into its charger.

Clicking the home button it read: _9:58._

The mission briefing started at 10:00.

“FFuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-” Lena scrambled out of her twin-sized bed. Putting the chronal accelerator that was near her over her chest.

The door was flung open a moment later, and Lena made it about halfway down the hall of the barracks before she realized something was wrong. There was a breeze on her legs that normally wasn’t. Glancing down, her legs and feet were bare.

Cursing under her breath, she blinked back to her room and threw the door back open. Lena scrounged the floor of her room searching for something to put on her bare legs.

“HAHA!” She found a pair of orange yoga pants and quickly slipped them on. They worked pretty well with the white paint-splattered t-shirt that she had fallen asleep in. Looking around the room she found her favorite pair of shoes. A pair of dark gray crocs were snugly secured to her feet.

Going back over to the door, she thought for a moment. “Glasses!” Lena shouted in a panicked voice. “Where’d I put them?” She threw some clothes that were on the floor around in her search. They weren’t down there. “How about here?” Lena tossed the blankets off of her bed, they weren’t there either.

“Where are you, you little bastard?” she growled, her eyes squinting as she looked around the room. Finally she found them. Mocking her from on top of the microwave. She went over and put the wire-framed glasses on the bridge of her nose. “Fuck you.”

Lena stomped out of her room. Forgetting all about the folder that she needed for the debriefing she was sprinting to.

***

Amelie was the first person to walk into the mission briefing. Sitting down at the back of the room. She took out her folder, flipping to the right page as the rest of Overwatch filtered in. For some reason they still used folders, Amelie assumed it was because Commander Morrison was just old-fashioned.

After a few minutes, Jack started to drone on in his gravelly voice about their missions in the coming week. Before the door to the room was flung open. A girl with wild hair and even more wild clothes burst into the room. “Sorry I’m late,” Lena exclaimed, looking like she had just ran a marathon.

Jack groaned, “Just take a seat Oxton.”

“Yes sir,” she said, hurriedly running for her seat. Her crocs flopping as she came and sat down. “Hey Babe.” The brit smiled, sitting down next to Amelie. Scooting closer so that way she could see the folder that was lying in the middle of the desk.

Since last month, Lena had forgot to bring her folder to the mission briefings. By ‘forget’ she meant ‘leave it behind on purpose, so she could sit closer to Amelie.’ She thought it was a pretty good excuse, and Amelie never complained about it. In fact, Amelie actually laced her fingers with the bubbly brit’s.

“Good morning Luv.”

“Good morning, Cherie.”

Both of them blushed profusely, the warm skin of Lena’s hand heating up the cold skin of Amelie’s. “I missed you.”

“You just saw me last night,” Amelie whispered, trying to pay attention to Jack as he spoke. It was easier said than done. Especially when Lena murmured back, “That was too long to be apart,” leaning on her shoulders. Amelie stole a glance at the girl on her shoulder, and couldn’t help the way her lips curved.

“Very true Lena.” She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the brit’s forehead. “It was too long.” Putting her head on top of Lena’s. They didn’t really pay attention to the rest of the meeting, they could always ask Lucio what happened later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yous have any ideas or prompts you want me to write, PLEASE tell me in the comments. I'm running out of ideas is what I'm saying.
> 
> Hope yous have a great day :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW WARNING
> 
> Here's a chapter that JokerBatman232 suggested...
> 
> Thanks me dude :)

Lena flipped through Netflix with the Xbox controller. She could never find anything to watch, it was normally Amelie who’d do this. However, her wife seemed to be preoccupied.  The brit wasn’t sure with what, and tonight she wasn’t feeling very curious. Tulip was curled up next to her, the corgi licking at her thigh where she had wiped some Cheetos onto her shorts. Her little tongue tickled Lena’s skin, making the brunette giggled as she continued her search for a show.

Finally she found something that looked pretty interesting.

**Peaky Blinders**

***

Lena was three hours into the show, when her wife decided to saunter into the living room. The french-woman’s hips swayed, as she came and sat down on the edge of the couch. Amelie wore a black-lace bra, a matching set of panties, garter-belt and stockings to boot.

There was no response from Lena, who was now very invested in her show. She didn’t even glance over at Amelie as her hazel eyes focused on the images in front of her.

“ _Lena_ ,” Amelie purred, running her index finger along the brit’s jaw.

Still this earned her no response from her wife. Her tactics needed to change.

***

The credits for the third episode of Peaky Blinders slid down the screen, and a little box popped up in the bottom right corner; counting down to the next episode. In this little break, Lena reached over to pet Tulip. Instead of fur, Lena felt cold, soft skin on her fingers.

“Hey babe,” the brit squeaked whenever she saw what Amelie was wearing.

“Bonjour ma _cherie_.” Amelie smirked, leaned over and sucked on her wife’s pulse point before soothing the dark red mark she left behind with her tongue. “Ames don’t, I’m watchin-” Lena didn’t get to finish before the french-woman kissed down the column of her throat, leaving similar marks across her cream-colored skin.

The theme music for Peaky Blinders started to play and Lena’s attention was drawn back to the screen. “B-babe, I’m watching a show,” Lena managed to say, as Amelie nipped along the underside of her jaw. Amelie chuckled against the brit’s skin, and continued her work.

“That isn’t going to work,” the brit mumbled unconvincingly as she struggled to focus. Killian Murphy was probably giving some important plot information, but the lips on her skin felt amazing. “You can’t s-seduce me luv.”

“Oui je peux,” Amelie whispered, licking the shell of Lena’s ear before pulling on her wife’s earlobe with her teeth. Purple hands ran along the inside of Lena’s freckled thighs, causing goosebumps to rise across the effected skin.

“Bollocks,” Lena groaned, making sure to keep her eyes glued to the television. This wouldn’t work on her, she had an iron will. Amelie didn’t effect her at all, nope not one bit. But the cold hand that explored her legs felt really good, and so did the lips that started kiss along her collarbones.

“Tu es manifique mon amour.” Lena shut her eyes for a moment, as she let the words roll over her. Damnit, her voice was sexy. The next thing she knew her shirt had already came off, and Amelie was straddling her lap. “Fine you win.”

Lena grabbed Amelie by the back of the neck, and pulled her down in to a searing kiss. Her hands squeezed at the smooth skin of Amelie’s hips, before ghosting over her ribs, then up to the black-lace bra. “This is nice,” Lena said right before she removed it and kneaded the soft flesh underneath, feeling Amelie’s nipples pebble in her palms.

“Merci cherie,” the french-woman moaned, doing the same to her wife’s bra.

Licking from one mound to the other, Lena squeezed along Amelie’s hips pulling her closer.  The brit pulled her head by back up to look her wife in the eyes. There was a fire in those hazel eyes.

“You’re mine now luv,” Lena growled, before tugging Amelie into a bruising kiss. Their tongues intermingling sloppily, fingers scraping through hair, and Amelie grinding down into Lena’s lap.

“Always,” Amelie gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to be writing an origin story for this universe that I've been writing. Sort of like a redemption story for Amelie, and how the two of them met. Thanks to yous who commented on the chapter I uploaded yesterday, I was going to say thanks individually but I deleted the chapter before I wrote down the names. Yous know who you are, so thanks again. :)
> 
> Anyway, would yous like it to be short chapters like these, about 500-1k words, or longer like, 2k-3k words a chapter.
> 
> Anyway just tell me what yous think...


	17. Chapter 17

We finally did it. 

420 Kudos!!!!!!!!!

There will be no more chapters after this, I've achieved all of my goals with writing. My career is over now. 

Just kidding but for real ma dudes, thanks for continuing to read this stuff.

I'm going to be writing a Widowtracer Origin story thingy called "You Don't Need to Bother." So go check it out, it's probably pretty good; at least I hope it is.

Anyway, yous are awesome, but yous already know that.

Stay awesome ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a suggestion from ErraticEclipse, well sort of...
> 
> Hope yous enjoy :)
> 
> Thanks EE

“Alright kids huddle up!” Lena motioned with her hand for the horde of children to come over to her. The stampede, about twenty kids, ran over to the brit, most of them screaming, “TRACER!”

Amelie stood uncomfortably behind her wife, her arms folded across her chest. The french-woman’s leg twitched nervously, and she kept her eyes to the ground.

“Hey guys,” Lena greeted excitedly, giving a couple kids high fives. “What do you want to do today?” There was a jumble of yelled answers at that, none of them distinguishable from one another. A few of the kids started to fight each other, shoving one another as they begged for attention.  Amelie leg started to rock faster, her nails digging into the flesh of her biceps.

“OKAY!” The brit’s voice broke through the sea of screams, and the kids went silent. “Raise your hand if you want to play tag.”

Five of them raised their hands.

“Raise your hand if you want to play hide-n-seek.”

Ten of them raised their hands, the rest were talking to one another.

“Well it seems that the majority wants to play hide-n-seek, so who’s going to be ‘it’ first?” Lena asked, raising her eyebrows.

Almost unanimously the kids answered, “You.”

“But I always go first,” the brit overtly pouted, pushing out her bottom lip. “How about we give Amelie a chance?” Lena turned to her wife, and gave her a cheeky grin.

Amelie shook her head, golden eyes shooting daggers at Lena. The kids giving a muttered, “um,” kicking the dirt at their feet, or rubbing the back of their neck with their hands. Ignoring both of them, Lena continued, “Let’s do this, Ames count to a hundred, everyone else…HIDE!”

Scattering, the kids ran further into the park they were playing in. Lena however stayed next to her wife, “Just go easy on them okay?” then gave Amelie a quick peck on the cheek.

Amelie went to protest, but the brit had blinked away. A blue streak led golden eyes to where Lena reappeared. “Good Luck Luv!” her wife yelled, disappearing further into the park.

The french-woman huffed irritably, and started to count

***

“…ninety-eight…ninety-nine…one-hundred,” Amelie muttered, her back turned to where the kids and Lena were hiding.

Turning back around, Amelie squinted her eyes looking at the indented footprints in the grass. Crouching down, she followed a set of footprints further into the park. She reached a pebbled area with slides and a jungle gym. This surface was easier to track on, and five second later she found her first target.

A short brunette girl with a ponytail cried out, “ah dang it!”

Amelie gave her a half-smile, only nineteen more to go…

***

About two minutes later, she had found every single child. Which the kids were not happy about.

“She doesn’t get to play anymore,” a boy named Jon pouted, crossing his arms in frustration. The others nodded their heads in agreement. Amelie was already sitting at a picnic table, her legs crossed, and her phone in hand.

Lena shook her head, “Why don’t you guys go play tag, I’m going to talk to Amelie.”

“Whose ‘it’?” Jon asked. Lena smiled then blinked over and poked his shoulder. After she blinked back, Lena giggled, “you.” With that, the kids dispersed in a fit of laughter as they ran from Jon.

“I told you they wouldn’t like me,” Amelie said, before Lena plopped down next to her.

“Luv,” Lena whined, “That’s because you hunted them down in like a minute.”

“That sounds like their problem.” The french-woman kept her eyes on her phone.

“Ames, they’re eight,” Lena giggled, throwing her arm over her wife’s shoulder. “You’re supposed to give them a chance at least.”

Amelie huffed and put her phone in the pocket of her pants. “I’ll stay here, go and play with them, they’re going to miss you.”

“Nope,” her wife mumbled, leaning her head against Amelie’s shoulder.

“Why?” Amelie asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“Because they’re gonna like you, I know it.”

Amelie chuckled, and looked down at the bubbly brit. “What?” Lena smiled up at her.

“Just you being you.” Amelie smiled back. The brit leaned up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “So are you coming or not?” Lena pulled back.

“You are going to have to do more than kiss me to make me do that cherie,” The french-woman deadpanned, before standing on her feet.

Lena face turned to a bright red, “we’re married that shouldn’t still work,” her bottom lip sticking out as she said it. The lip in question was immediately pressed against dark purple ones, “let’s go Lena.”

The brit stood there dazed for a moment, sucking on her now swollen lip, as Amelie sauntered toward the crowd of children. Blinking forward, she quickly caught up to her wife. As they neared the kids Lena yelled, “Let’s Play!” and ran into the fray.

Amelie smiled and watched fondly as Lena ran around playing with the kids. One of them eventually caught the quick brit, touching her behind the knee. Lena looked over to the french-woman, and before Amelie could react Lena had already blinked over to her. “You’re it.”

Cursing under her breath, she looked up to see the kids eagerly waiting for her to do something. So she did the only thing that seemed reasonable at the time.

Amelie screamed like a madwoman and ran after them for the rest of the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yous have any prompts or suggestions write me in the comments, always love new ideas for writings
> 
> And if yous are looking for a good WidowTracerly fanfiction, go check out Better Angels of Our Natures by bzarcher. It just started but it's real good, so...yeah.
> 
> Well, have a good day :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this suggestion from DomesticatedWolf about pharmercy and widowtracer going on a double date and doing laser tag or something. I did not write that chapter. As soon as saw the words 'laser tag' I just got this idea in my head and I couldn't get it out. Anyway, here's a chapter.
> 
> I'll actually be combining a suggestion from DomesticatedWolf and JokerBatman232 in the next chapter. So...yeah
> 
> Hope yous enjoy :)

They were pinned down. Projectiles flew by, inches from Lena’s face as she peered around the brick wall they were using for cover.  Whipping back into cover, she looked over to Amelie.

“I’m empty,” Amelie groveled as she looked at the useless cartridge in her hand. The usually neat ponytail Amelie wore was severely disheveled, loose hairs sticking to her sweat-slickened forehead, and dirt caked along her exposed forearms. Another burst of fire came from the enemy that was camped across from the bridge, painting the brick wall.

They had been stuck here for the last couple of minutes, while Fareeha, Angela, and Hana held their right flank. The rest of their team was probably taking care of the enemies that had snuck passed and tried to flank them earlier. But here Lena and Amelie were, pinned down by enemy fire. Lena with an abysmal amount of ammo in her pistol and Amelie with none at all.

The brit’s hands were shaking with adrenaline, her breathing was in short gasps instead of even. Shaking her head in frustration she stuck her head out of cover again, and there it was.

Sitting there against a battered jeep, about a quarter of the way across the bridge was the bomb. That was there objective, to secure the bomb and get it back to base. But there it was taunting them out in the open.

Lena pulled her head back into cover before the next barrage came, the enemies’ blast of fire crashing harmlessly against the bricks. Taking a deep shaky breath in, Lena closed her eyes tight, then slowly exhaled. Opening her eyes, she looked over at her wife before saying, “I’m going for it.”

Before Amelie could object, Lena scrambled to her feet and ran. Behind her she could hear Amelie’s voice yell, “Lena where the hell are you going?!  GET BACK HERE!”

The brit wasn’t listening though. She continued sprinting, and was almost there when she felt something impact her left shoulder.  Lena collapsed at the back tire of the jeep, which just so happened to be where the bomb was. Pulling herself up, her back rested against the tire, legs stretched out in front of her.

The enemy started to advance toward the fallen prey, but Lena was ready. The first two that rushed her were shot square in the chest, she went to fire again and the gun ‘clicked.’ Out of ammo, Lena waited for the inevitable to happen.

It never came.

Behind her, Lena could hear the squealing of wheels turning. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a stampede of golf-carts racing toward the bridge. Each of them holding three people inside, all of them wielding automatic paintball guns. Fareeha was driving one of the carts while Angela and Hana hung off the side, screaming like madwomen, firing wildly.

The cavalry was here.

The enemy team began to retreat as the much more formidable force approached. Lena couldn’t help but smile at the ridiculous rescue, she still had a role to play however so she steeled her expression as Amelie ran over to her. The french-woman looked genuinely distraught as she pulled her now green-colored hand away from Lena’s ‘wound’.

“MEDIC!” Amelie called out, but there was no answer. She looked over to Lena again and stood up, her golden eyes searching for blonde hair. Not seeing in the immediate area, she started to run, leaving Lena where she lay.

“I need a medic,” could still be heard in the distance. That was when Fareeha approached, she knelt down and took off the protective mask that covered her face. Lena wasn’t paying attention so she didn’t notice the other woman’s approach. Her eyes were focused on the golf-carts hunting down what was left of the enemy team.

“They’re Yamahas sir, G22s.” Fareeha voice broke through her reverie, and again she had to fight the small grin that tugged at her lips. Both, her and Fareeha had seen “Saving Private Ryan” more times than they could count. So Lena knew exactly what her line was next.

“Angels on our shoulders,” Lena breathed, her voice getting raspy.  The brit went to say something again, but it came out as an incoherent mumble.

“What sir?” Fareeha asked eagerly, her hand reaching out to rest on Lena shoulder. With a melodramatically shaky hand, Lena reached out and pulled the Egyptian down to where Lena could say something into Fareeha’s ear.

“Fareeha…earn this,” Lena whispered into her ear, then Fareeha pulled back to look into the brit’s hazel eyes, “Earn it.”

Lena blinked her eyes one last time, then her body went still as she held her breath.

Fareeha slowly rose to her feet, at that exact moment Angela and Amelie ran over. Not saying a word, Angela put her fingers to Lena’s pulse.

Shaking her head Angela sullenly murmured, “She’s gone.”

Amelie stepped away, her head in her hands as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

“What the fuck are you guys doing?” Hana shouted as she walked up to the group.

Lena snorted rather loudly, and the jig was up. The entire group fell into a fit of giggles, tears started to stream down Fareeha face as she tried and failed to keep it together. After about a minute, the laughter died down except for Fareeha. She just couldn’t seem to stop.

Even when she hopped into the driver’s seat, a constant hum was in her throat. Angela actually had to take over driving duties. No one else thought it was that funny, but damn if it didn’t tickle the ex-soldier’s funny bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if yous have any suggestions or prompts you want me to write, leave them in the comments below. Or if you just want to say hi or something that's cool too. 
> 
> Thanks :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of DomesticatedWolf and JokerBatman232's suggestion.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

“NO FAIR!” Lena threw down the Game-Cube controller with a huff. She had almost be the little gremlin that time. Rainbow road was her map, but somehow the girl had still beat her. “You are definitely hacking.”

“You said that last game too, and we switched controllers, so how exactly am I hacking?” Hana laughed, reclining on the comfy sofa in her room.

“I don’t know _how_ , but I know you are,” Lena huffed, as she looked over at the cocky gamer, then to the hacker sitting next to her. “Sombra?” the brit raised an accusing eyebrow.

“Don’t look at me, I’m just enjoying the show,” Sombra retorted, shooting a quick glance at the girl sitting next to her, before returning her attention to her fingernails. Hana's face flushed a bright red and her next words rushed out of her, “Lena, how about you pick the next game then?”

“Fine,” Lena snapped, and stood up, exiting the room.

She returned about three minutes later with an Xbox 360 in her arms, a big smile on her face. The brit didn’t notice the smear of lipstick on Hana’s cheek, or the wicked grin stretching Sombra's lips. Quickly she plugged in the cables from the Xbox 360 into the HDTV, pressed the power button, and the screen came to life.

“We’re playing Modern Warfare 2,” Lena stated with a chipper smile, “Rust, quick-scopes, no-scopes only, no hard-scoping allowed, and throwing knives.”

Hana looked over at the brit with a sadistic smile, “Okay,” her hands rubbing together like a cheesy villain.

It was the worst decision Lena had ever made…

***

Lena was still fuming from her lost at the hands of the little gremlin, when she came into the common room of the base. Plopping down on the other side of the couch from where Amelie was quietly reading a book, she turned on the TV to distract herself.  The brit huffed rather loudly and glanced over to her wife to see if she notices.

Amelie glanced over to the usually bubbly brit, marked the place in her book, and uncrossed her legs.

She felt the couch dip, then a soft kiss was placed behind Lena’s ear, making the brit snap out of her reverie. Another was pressed along her jawline, just below her ear.

“Ames,” Lena giggled, “What’re you doing?”

The next kiss, wetly pressed against a freckled cheek, she felt Amelie smile against her skin. Which in turn made her smile too. “You know Angela and Fareeha will be here any minute.”

“Mmmhhmm,” Amelie murmured, shifted to her attention to the pale expanse of skin on Lena’s neck. Nipping along the brit’s neck, she left behind little pink marks before soothing them with her tongue. Unconsciously, Lena moved her neck so that way her wife would have more room to work.

Fingers threaded their way through the dark tresses that clung to Amelie’s scalp, keeping her in place to continue her ministrations. “Bloody hell,” Lena groaned, as her wife bit down lightly on her tender skin. She felt Amelie start to shift her onto her back, “Ames, we shouldn’t do this r-ri…right no-” Lena’s voice really didn’t have much fight in it.

Amelie’s lips trailed down to Lena’s collarbone, as her body pressed down onto the little brit below her. Cool palms worked their way under Lena’s plaid shirt, squeezing at the brit’s side. “Luv,” her wife moaned, when Amelie shifted her legs in-between Lena’s.

Against her better judgement, Lena felt herself move against Amelie’s strong thigh muscle. “Kiss me, Ames.” Amelie moved back up, and captured Lena’s lips in a fevered kiss. Lena wrapped her right leg around Amelie’s waist, the taller woman’s strong left hand tracing across Lena’s thigh and squeezing encouragingly at her barely covered hip.

“OH!” There was a loud yell that came from the doorway, and a scrambling of feet that shuffled away from the door. Lena's face immediately burned a bright crimson, and she would’ve jumped off the couch if not for her wife that was lying on top of her.

“Are you two done?” It was Fareeha’s voice, and Lena heard Amelie laugh quietly into her ear. The soft chuckle sent a shiver down her spine, but the brit managed to meekly reply, “Yeah, we’ll be out in a minute.”

Fareeha immediately said, “I’ll be in the car.” The soft patter of her footsteps faded away, and Lena heard a door open then shut.

Amelie buried her smirk in the crook of her wife’s shoulder. “We should get going,” Amelie murmured as she placed a kiss on the tip of Lena’s nose, “don’t want to keep the others waiting.”

The french-woman dislodged herself from Lena’s grasp, and brushed away the creases in her dress. Lena scowled up at her wife, as she watched Amelie saunter out of the room; her hips swaying invitingly.

“I’m going to die tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if yous have any prompts or suggestions you want me to write let me know. Or if yous just want to say hi that's cool too.
> 
> :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted in a little while.
> 
> Here's part two.
> 
> It got real filthy, real quick and I'm not sorry.  
> By the way, my french is really bad.
> 
> Hope yous enjoy :)

Angela had made Fareeha sit in the backseat, for reasons that the Egyptian didn’t understand. So, she sat patiently in the back as Lena plopped down in the back seat with her, and Amelie sat in the passenger seat next to her wife.

The doctor gave both of them a warm greeting, and started to drive toward the movie theatre. All of them sat in silence, the radio playing classical music that none of them really listened to.

Amelie looked out of the tinted window, as they passed by cars that were driving too slow.  She could still taste Lena’s cherry chap stick on her lips, and her mind started to drift to something that was far from PG.

“Amelie, would you like to have a bet with me?” Angela’s quiet voice broke through the french-woman’s reverie.

“What do you have in mind?” Amelie replied, her voice in the same hushed tone as the doctor’s.

“I bet that I can make Fareeha kiss me in public before you can get Lena too.”

“So I can’t kiss her first?”

“They have to kiss us first,” Angela whispered.

“This is going to be challenge, but sure, what are we betting on?” Amelie sighed and asked the doctor as she tried to act nonchalant.

“How does a hundred sound?”

“Sounds good to me,” the french-woman replied.

With that, Angela turned her full attention back to the road ahead.

***

Lena was trying her best to keep her attention on the screen, but the incessant hand rubbing along her inner thigh was very distracting. Still, she kept her eyes glued to the screen. Hugh Jackman was giving a hell of a performance. 

The soft hair tickling her neck didn’t help either. Amelie’s head rested against her shoulder, soft breathes rolling over Lena’s freckled skin.  Lena glanced over at her wife, but all Amelie did was look up at her innocently.

“Cherie pay attention, this part looks important,” Amelie whispered, moving her hand higher up the brit’s leg. Lena nodded and turned back to the screen. Out of the corner of her hazel eyes, the brit saw Fareeha.

She seemed to be in the same boat as Lena.

Angela’s trained fingers teased along the Egyptian’s waistline, just under her shirt. Fareeha’s face probably couldn’t be any redder. She was whispering something in Arabic, and Angela smiled at her wife.

The two tortured women made eye contact.

‘Help’ Fareeha mouthed at the brit.

‘What are they doing?’ Lena mouthed back.

The ex-soldier shrugged her free shoulder and turned back toward the screen. Lena did the same.

Amelie’s ever insistent hand rested mere centimeters away from the brit’s center. Lena swallowed down the lump in her throat, while her wife squeezed her thigh.

“Ames,” Lena breathed, feeling Amelie’s fingers tease along the seam of her pants.

“Yes?” her wife asked innocently, moving the cup holder that divided them so she could nuzzle up closer to the brit. While the hand on her thigh worked, the other was wrapped around Lena’s shoulders. Amelie’s fingers lightly brushed over her wife’s freckled arms, making goosebumps form across the affected skin.

“What’re you doing?” Lena shivered, feeling Amelie’s nail drag across her skin.

“I’m just cuddling.”

“You are not cuddling,” the brit accused, giving her wife a death glare. Amelie went to place a kiss on the pale skin, but pulled away at the last second, remembering the rules of the bet, and blew softly against Lena’s skin.

“Shush, just watch the film.” Amelie put her head back on her wife’s shoulder, before entwining her fingers with Lena’s. She looked up to find the brit smiling.

The french-woman looked across and saw how flustered Fareeha was. It was time to pull out the big guns.

Amelie scooted impossibly closer, and crossed her legs so she could run her foot along Lena’s calf.

“Amour, tu as l'air si bon dans ce pantalon,” she purred into Lena’s ear. The brit in turn cursed under her breath, doing her very best to pay attention to the screen. “Et cette chemise vous convient si bien.”

“Bollocks Ames,” Lena groaned.

“Les choses que tu me fais mon amour, tu ne sais pas,” Amelie continued, moving her hand up and down her wife’s inner thigh. “Je te veux si mal, Je veux sentir tes lèvres sur moi.”

Finally Lena snapped, “Come with me,” she growled. Standing up she dragged Amelie behind her. In under a minute, Lena had her wife pushed against the door of the theatre’s restroom stall.

Locking the door, Lena hands ran along Amelie’s toned abs and her lips on were on the french-woman’s neck faster than Amelie could possibly react. Amelie let out a breathy moan as Lena left a dark purple bruise along her neck.

“Why were you doing that?” the brit growled, planting kisses along her wife’s neck up to her ear. “Tell me.”

“Well,” Amelie said, her voice shaky, “I wanted to finish what we started earlier.” She turned her head sideways and Lena’s lips popped off her ear, landing on top of the french-woman’s lips. Amelie kissed her, and Lena felt that tingly feeling she got every time they kissed.

“Liar,” Lena murmured against her wife’s lips. Amelie wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and kissed her back, her tongue turning the brit to jelly. Lena leaned into her and felt her slam against the door, and Amelie pulled away to take in a deep breath.

“Angela and I made a bet,” she admitted. “That I could get you to kiss me before she could get Fareeha to.”

“So you were just playing with me,” Lena said angrily, latching onto her neck once again.

“Oh god,” Amelie muttered, her hands tangling in her wife’s spiky hair. Like a vacuum, the brit sucked viciously on her wife’s soft skin. After about thirty seconds, an even darker mark was left behind.

“Cherie,” Amelie moaned, feeling Lena unbutton her pants and slip a hand behind her back down to her ass, squeezing hard into the skin that was suddenly available. The french-woman bit Lena's ear and let Lena’s hand clench her ass, and Amelie let out another beautiful, breathy moan.

Lena plunged her other hand down the front of Amelie’s pants and deep inside her soaking pussy, and she let out a shout of surprise that quickly morphed into a moan. Lena rocked her hand against her wife gently, and Amelie sagged against the door, her arms tight around Lena’s neck again. The brit kissed her hard and she did too, Amelie’s moans sometimes making it past their lips.

Suddenly the two of them froze, a loud bang from the stall next to them, breaking them out of their heated moment.

“Liebling.” A breathy moan came from the stall adjacent to them, and then a low growl. Next was the sound of two sets of lips kneading together. “Amar.”

Lena started up again, drawing infinity symbol across her wife’s clit. Her fingers dragging through Amelie’s soaked folds.  Lena’s middle finger dipped inside, and Amelie had to bite into her hand to stifle her moans.

“You’re going to cum in those designer jeans luv,” the brit purred into Amelie’s ear, before sliding her index finger inside of her wife. Her wrist was hurting from the angle, but the look on Amelie's face was just too perfect to stop. So she continued to curl her fingers, making her wife gasp every time she did.

Amelie started to tremble, her legs shaking. The only thing holding her up now was Lena. “Kiss me cherie,” she moaned, and the brit complied. Their lips meshing together perfectly, as Amelie came all over Lena’s hand.

The brit, with a cocky grin on her face, moved Amelie over to the toilet and sat her down.

“I’ll be in the theatre.”

Lena sauntered away, leaving Amelie breathless and extremely turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love the comments. If yous have any suggestions of just want to say hi that is welcome.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING
> 
> These hands can only create filth right now
> 
> Last part of this little escapade
> 
> Hope yous enjoy :)

To say the drive back was awkward would be a colossal understatement. None of them spoke, especially the two who sat in the backseat. Lena and Fareeha seemed to find the scenery outside of their respective windows very interesting, and both had a permanent blush.

However, the two in the front were quite smug. Both of them barely containing the smiles that itched to spread across their faces. Amelie rubbed the bruise against the skin of her neck, and glanced over at Angela, who had a similar mark on the pale expanse of neck.

“I won,” the french-woman triumphantly whispered.

“I don’t care.” Angela grinned at her for a second, then returned her attention to the road, “But a bet’s a bet.”

She nodded towards the cup holder, where a hundred sat. Amelie snatched it up and stuffed it in the small pockets at the front of her pants.

Coincidently, the two women in the back were actually paying attention to Angela and Amelie’s exchange.  They looked at each other and silently vowed revenge against their wives, then turned back to look out of their windows; both of them planning.

***

Lena gave her friends a rushed goodbye as they dropped her and her wife off at their flat. She ran up the steps following closely Amelie. Lena could tell her wife was putting on a show by the way her hips swayed a little too much.

Her horny mind wasn’t going to let that stop her though. As soon the front door clicked shut, Lena was on Amelie again. Her hands ran over the taut muscles of Amelie’s abs, before squeezing her hips and pinning the french-woman against the nearest wall.

“Someone’s eag-” Amelie’s words were snuffed out, when Lena leaned up and kneaded their lips together. She quickly retuned the kiss, her tongue peeking out to run along Lena’s bottom lip. The brit moaned and pushed her body closer against Amelie; allowing entrance into her mouth. Amelie flicked tongue against the roof of Lena’s mouth, and swallowed another moan that came from her wife.

They broke away to catch their breath, and the brit peeled the shirt that clung to her pale freckled skin off; revealing a dark orange bra that stood in contrast with her skin. Amelie growled, making Lena shiver, and flipped their positions. She grabbed the smaller woman’s hands and pinned them above her head, keeping them there with one of hers.

“Oh god,” Lena moaned as Amelie breathed hotly against her ear, before tugging against the lobe with her teeth. Her other hand busied itself by unbuttoning Lena’s pants, once that was done it delved into the brit’s underwear. Long fingers ran through the soft curls just above Lena’s cunt, finding wetness as they inched down further. Amelie’s fingers teased through her wife’s soaked folds, lightly brushing against Lena’s swollen clit.

“Je t’aime cherie,” Amelie purred against Lena’s ear as she slowly circled the brit’s clit.

“A-always,” Lena stammered, locking her eyes with the golden ones staring back.

The french-woman groaned, and withdrew both of her hands.  Lena’s reprieve wasn’t long, because Amelie grabbed the back of her thighs and hoisted her up. Like second-nature, the brit hooked her legs behind her wife, and Amelie started to walk them to the bedroom; kissing Lena the entire time.

***

Angela had made it to the kitchen, before she felt Fareeha press into her from behind. Strong, well-muscled, arms snaked around her mid-section and Fareeha kissed along the crook of her neck. She entwined their fingers together and brought a hand up and pressed her lips to the back of one of Fareeha’s hands.

“A bet?” the Egyptian breathed against her wife’s ear.  

“Just having some fun dear.” Angela chuckled, turned around, and softly kissed her wife on the tip of her nose.

“You could’ve of told me,” Fareeha accused, scolding her.

“And what would you have done?”

“We would of won,” Fareeha growled, pushing her wife against the counter, and kissed her. The dress Angela was wearing was quickly pulled up till stayed around her waist like a belt.

“How would we have won liebling?” the doctor murmured against Fareeha’s lips.

“Like this.” Fareeha purred, attaching her mouth to the smooth skin along Angela’s collarbone. Angela’s skilled fingers threaded through her wife’s dark brown hair as Fareeha tongue licked the crevice in-between her breasts. The Egyptian breathed against one of the fleshy mounds, making goosebumps form across Angela’s skin.

“This need to come off.” Fareeha thumbed the zipper at the back of Angela’s dress and pulled it down. A moment later, the pale silky, smooth skin of her wife’s body was revealed. She wore a dark lacy bra and panty set, that made Fareeha groan. Seeing all of that skin did something to her.

She returned to her previous ministrations, after she unhooked Angela’s bra and threw it carelessly away. Fareeha’s lips wrapped around her wife’s nipple, her right hand kneading the other breast. Angela moaned, her fingers weaving their way back into Fareeha’s hair; encouraging her.  The Egyptian swirled her tongue around until the nipple stiffened, then moved over to the other breast doing the same; leaving a wet trail of kisses across Angela’s chest.

Fareeha started to sink down on her knees, kissing and licking her way down Angela’s toned stomach. Once she was on her knees, she nipped the skin just above the doctor’s panties leaving little pink marks along the affected skin. Massaging Angela’s calves with her strong hands, Fareeha blew softly against her wife’s pussy through the thin fabric. Looking up at Angela, making sure she had eye contact, Fareeha leaned in and brush her nose against Angela’s clit. Her wife looked down at her with pleading blue eyes, and she flattened her tongue; slowly tasting her through the fabric.

With her teeth, Fareeha tugged Angela’s panties down and she quickly kicked them off. Biting down on the inside of Angela’s thigh, she heard a gasp as she worked her tongue closer to her wife’s pussy. Blonde curls, and just below that; pretty and pink was Fareeha’s prize.  She ran her tongue lightly across Angela, just to taste her. Tensing the muscle, she pushed past her wife’s entrance with her tongue. Her nose tickled a little against Angela’s soft curls, as her tongue thrusted inside of her wife. The entire time, Fareeha watched Angela. One of her hands tweaked a pink nipple, while the other scratched Fareeha’s scalp encouraging her to keep going.

Satisfied with her tasting, the Egyptian licked through her wife’s slick folds a couple times before latching onto her swollen clit. Swirling it around with her tongue, she felt Angela start to rock against her face seeking more friction.

“Hold on, Amar.” Fareeha put Angela’s quivering thighs over her shoulders, and lifted her up. This was easy for Fareeha, considering she could easily squat three-hundred pounds.

“Fareeha, what…w-what are… w-scheiße.” The Egyptian pulled her back in, her tongue licking Angela’s swollen clit as she hung on to Fareeha for dear life.

“You’ll have to steer.” Fareeha lightly scraped her teeth against the nub, making her wife moan. “I’m busy.”

“How am I s-supposed to d-do that?” Angela asked, as she felt the incredible sensation of her wife’s mouth on her. Fareeha shrugged, and Angela felt her legs raise slightly. With Fareeha’s very helpful hint, she turned her head to find that they were surprisingly going in the right direction.

“Keeping going the way you are darling.”

***

“Fuck me,” Lena gasped, feeling Amelie’s tongue make its way across her soaked pussy.

“That’s what I’m doing,” Amelie chuckled, sending vibrations through her wife that made her shudder uncontrollably. Lena reached down and laced her fingers with Amelie’s.

“Shut up and eat me out.”

“Do you want to do this yourself?” Amelie raised a teasing eyebrow, as she kissed Lena’s engorged clit that peeked out from its hood.

“No, but stop teasing…please?” Lena squirmed, feeling Amelie’s breath on her sensitive skin. Her wife didn’t say another word, and went back down, pulling Lena’s clit into her mouth. Amelie felt Lena’s wetness spill down her chin, relishing in the taste of the brit. She dipped her middle finger just inside Lena’s entrance, probing. Lena sighed and thrusted against the intrusion, pulling it in further.

Amelie curled her finger, then inserted a second, and curled again. Lena cried out, her back arching off the soft sheets of the bed. The french-woman used her withdrew her hand from Lena’s and pushed her hips down so the little brit would stay still. Her lips sealed around Lena’s clit once she got her under control and Lena screamed. Her entire body shook, her legs squeezing tightly around Amelie’s head as she came. Amelie kept thrusting slowly, working her through her orgasm.

Once Lena’s breathing became fairly normal, Amelie crawled up and lied next to her. She entwined their fingers again, kissing each of Lena’s bony knuckles. Amelie smiled at her exhausted wife, brushing her bangs away so she could see her brilliant hazel eyes.

“You’re such an arse sometimes.”

Amelie giggled.

“You love me.” She leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on Lena’s lips.

“Yeah,” Lena mumbled, looking fondly into her wife’s golden eyes, “you’re still an arse though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my fellow writers, I was just wondering how yous write character thoughts. I mostly write screenplays, where you never write character thoughts. Show, don't tell ,sort of stuff. Just wondering if yous had any tips for improving in this area of writing. I feel like I'm really lacking in this department. 
> 
> By the way do yous know how to post photos here as well?
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading :)
> 
> Have a good night or day, or whenever you're reading this
> 
> Also, if yous have any suggestions or prompts drop 'em in the comments. You can just say hi too, that's cool as well
> 
> Bye *vigorously waves*


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a suggestion from Hallinoria
> 
> Hope yous enjoy :)
> 
> Also happy valentine's day I guess...meh.

Lena giggled as she ran into the ocean, the warm water splashing against her calves.

“Ames come on, the water's perfect.” The brit happily skipped through the water like she was a kid again. Her wife smiled lovingly at her from the beach towel she was laying on. Amelie’s face was shaded by a large white sunhat that was just a little too big, and designer sunglasses rested on the bridge of her nose. The umbrella above her covering the rest of her body from the harsh rays of the sun.

Flipping to the next page in her book, she glanced up to see Lena walking out of the water. She was soaking wet, her normally spiky hair was completely flat. Amelie’s trained eyes watched as a droplet ran down the middle of Lena’s chest, over her exposed six-pack, before stopping at the top of her orange bikini bottoms. The french-woman hungrily took in the sight of her wife, while pretending to read her book.

A moment later, Lena plopped down on the towel next to her. “It’s no fun if you don’t go in the water too,” the brit pouted, giving Amelie her best puppy dog face.

“I am enjoying myself quite a bit,” Amelie stated dryly, her wife’s pout getting bigger.

“Fine then,” Lena said, crossing her arms and legs.

The french-woman looked over at her adorable wife. She wondered how long it would take for Lena to get bored. The answer was no long, because less than minute she felt herself be hoisted in the air. Lena was carrying her bridal style, her lean arms shaking slightly.

Lena gave her wife a wicked smile.

“NON!!”

The brit didn’t listen though, running as fast as she could towards the ocean. Amelie kicked and punched her lightly, trying to get Lena to put her down.

“If you put me in the water you are dead cherie,” Amelie growled, locking her eyes with Lena.

Her wife visibly gulped, but kept running. She was on mission and nothing would stop her. Lena splashed into the ocean, still running. She got about knee-deep, then against her own volition she tripped.

Amelie fell out of Lena’s grasp, tumbling into the water. Both of them went completely under, Amelie losing her sunglasses in the process. The french-woman gulped in a mouth full of water, and when she emerged she came up coughing her lungs out. 

Lena nervously stood there waiting for Amelie to explode. When her wife finally turned her attention to her, the brit had to stifle a laugh. Amelie’s mascara ran down her cheek, making her look very racoonish. But the daggers coming from her eyes, sent a shiver down Lena’s spine.

She stalked towards the smaller woman, her face the embodiment of rage. Lena gulped, looking into her wife’s searing golden eyes.

“Now Ames I-”

“Shut. Up,” Amelie hissed, “Come. Here.”

The brit walked up to her, and their height difference had never been more apparent than in that moment. Amelie stood at least a head taller than her, glaring down at her.

“I feel like you’re angry,” Lena looked up at her, then looked at her freckled hands, “yeah, you’re definitely angry. I shouldn’t have done that, I know. It just, I wanted you to have fun too. I mean you bought tickets for us to come here, and I just wanted it to be fun for both of us. I suppose you were having fun reading, it’s just that you do that at home, so I figured we could do something besides read while we’re hear you know. I’m sorry.”

There was a beat of silence as Lena waited to be scolded.

“You’re really cute when you’re nervous,” Amelie chuckled.

Lena looked up at her, eyes wide. “You’re not cross with me.”

“Maybe annoyed, but not as you say ‘cross’.”

“Oh thank god,” Lena breathed a sigh of relief.

“I would still like an apology though.” Amelie smiled mischievously.

“How would you like me to apologize luv?” her wife said, raising her eyebrow.

Leaning down, Amelie murmured, “A kiss.”

“I can do that.”

Their lips met softly, meshing together perfectly. All other thoughts in Lena’s mind fizzled out, replaced by the amazing feeling of her wife’s lips on hers. Lena draped her arms around Amelie’s neck urging her closer. The brit tongue swiped across Amelie’s lips asking for entrance. A moment later, the french-woman moaned as she felt Lena press up against her.  However, the kiss stopped when Lena’s stomach rudely interrupted; growling very loud.

“I’m hungry,” Lena mumbled apologetically against Amelie’s lips. “There’s an ice cream place up the street.”

“Let’s go eat, then I’m having you for dessert back in the room.”

Lena giggled and splashed her wife for the naughty comment. They gathered up their things and walked down the beach to the ice cream shop, but not before Amelie clean up her makeup.

Both of them order a vanilla cone, their favorite.

When their order was ready, Lena practically swallowed hers whole.  While, Amelie took a slower approach. The ice cream started to melt in her hands, she moved it closer to her body. Making sure that Lena was watching, she allowed a drop of melted ice cream fall onto her skin. It landed just below her collarbone and ran down between her breasts.

Lena looked at her hungrily.

“Maybe I’ll have you for dessert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yous have any suggestions or prompts you want me to write leave them in the comments. Or if yous just want to say hi that's cool too.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading :)
> 
> Also I wrote a Emilena story, you can check that out by clicking on my name.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some domestic fluff.
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted in like a week.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Warm water cascaded down from the showerhead, running through Amelie’s dark tresses. Her long fingers scrubbed shampoo into her hair, scratching at her scalp as the soap foamed on top of her head. She began to hum lazily, reaching for the body wash; steam wafting through the air.

As her hand extended toward the bottle, she felt thin muscular arms wrap around her waist. Lena placed her freckled cheeks against the middle of her wife’s shoulder blades.

“Hey Luv,” Lena mumbled, kissing the top of Amelie’s tattoo.

“Bonjour, ma cherie,” the french-woman answered, smirking as she turned around to face Lena.

The brit quickly buried her face in the crook of Amelie’s neck, her arms staying where they were; around Amelie’s waist. “Why’d you leave bed,” Lena whined sleepily into Amelie’s collarbone.

“Because I wreak of sweat after our little sexcapade.”

Her wife looked up at her with cute hazel eyes, her bottom lip sticking out. Amelie placed a soft kiss on the brit’s forehead, smiling when she heard Lena pout, “So what? I miss my pillow.”

Amelie cupped the brit’s face, swiping her thumb across Lena’s cheekbone. The brit smiled up at her, as the water rained down on the both of them. Lena stood up on the tips of her toes, making them the same height. She moved her hands up to Amelie’s shoulders, tickling her wife’s ribs on the way upward, before wrapping her arms around Amelie’s neck.

The french-woman placed her hands on Lena’s hips, drawing little circles with fingers. Amelie closed her eyes, leaning in with a grin stretching her lips. Closing the distance, Lena and her wife’s lips met; both of them smiling into the kiss. The kiss was slow, relaxed, and natural. The couple trying to stop smiling as their lips kneaded together.

Breaking the kiss, Lena went back down; her heels touching the tiled floor. Amelie chased the brit’s lips with her own, capturing them as Lena giggled into the kiss. She nipped at Lena’s bottom lip, before pulling away.

“Time to get you clean,” Amelie whispered, grabbing the shampoo bottle and squeezing a dollop into the palm of her hand. Lena’s eyes closed as Amelie worked shampoo into her dirty hair, and massaged her scalp. Once Amelie had worked the shampoo completely through the brit’s hair, she maneuvered Lena under the water to rinse it out, taking care not to get any shampoo in Lena’s eyes.

Lena’s eyes fluttered open and a moan escaped her lips as she felt Amelie’s soapy hands start kneading the tension from her neck and shoulders. Amelie worked her hands lower, sliding them down over Lena’s shoulder blades, and raking her fingers back up, eliciting more moans from the brit.  She worked up a lather before rubbing over Lena’s neck, shoulders, and down to her hands. Amelie picked up Lena’s left hand, bringing it up to her lips and poured her feelings into the light kisses she placed on each knuckle; lingering on the wedding band on Lena’s ring finger.

“I love you Lena,” Amelie purred, golden eyes looking sincerely into hazel ones. The brit’s cheeks reddened at the gesture.

“I love you too.”

Trained hands made their way around Lena’s waist, soap coming with them, as Amelie pulled them flush together. Lena hooked her arms around Amelie’s torso, pulling them impossibly closer. The french-woman brushed her fingers up along Lena’s ribs.

“That tickles,” Lena giggled, biting her bottom lips as her wife’s hands kept moving up.

Amelie gently placed her hands on either side of Lena’s face and slowly leaned down until their lips were almost joined. She heard Lena’s breathing hitch in anticipation. Lena’s heart fluttered at the gentle contact with Amelie’s soft lips. She felt a flood of emotion as her wife deepened the kiss, and wrapped her arms around Amelie’s neck. Lena felt electricity shoot through her veins as she allowed Amelie’s tongue to slip inside her mouth. Their tongues danced slowly with each other, swirling, tasting each other in a breath stealing kiss.

They had to break away to catch their breath. Lena rested her head against Amelie’s shoulder, as her wife held her in arms. The stood there for a long while, water cascading over them, until their skin started to prune. The couple dried off quietly and put on some comfy pajamas

“Bedtime,” Lena sleepily murmured, dragging Amelie behind her; out of the steaming bathroom.

The brit dove under the covers, finding warmth as she hid from the cold. Amelie followed behind her, as Lena rolled on her side in invitation. The french-woman accepted, becoming the big spoon to Lena’s small one. Lena hum contently, as Amelie draped an arm across her hip possessively. Her eyes soon lulled shut as she felt Amelie’s breath ghosting across her skin.

“ Night, luv,” Lena whispered.

“Goodnight, cherie,” Amelie answered, pressing a soft kiss on the shell of her ear.

They fell asleep like that, both happy and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yous have any suggestions or prompts you want me to write leave 'em in the comments. Yous can also just say hi, that's cool too.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set directly after You Don't Need to Bother, which I need to finish *sigh*. It's a bit cliche and angsty, sue me.
> 
> Italics are thoughts. I like to think of Lena's thoughts sort of like Kronk's little angel and devil from Emperor's New Groove.
> 
> Also, it's a two parter because I haven't slept in about 30 hours. I'll be posting the next part tomorrow or the day after that. 
> 
> Hope yous enjoy :)
> 
> I sleep now, I have class at 9 :/

The dropship lurched as it landed, swaying it’s occupants slightly. The doors opened and the haggard looking members of Overwatch trudged out of the ship.

“Well that was fun,” Lena quipped, searching for a laugh.

There were a couple of scoffs from her teammates, but the person she was trying to make laugh was already walking towards their room. Amelie didn’t even give her a second glance.

“Your fun and mine are definitely different,” Jesse said, shooting her a little smirk.

“Yeah,” the brit answered half-heartedly.

Jesse walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, “She’ll come around, you’ll see.”

“That’s what you said a month ago,” Lena scoffed.

"One day." The cowboy shrugged his shoulder, then started to run after his boyfriend.

Lena stared after the french-woman as she walked through the hangar. They had agree to take things slow, which was fine with Lena. The thing was that was two month ago, and the two of them hadn’t even kissed yet. The bubbly brit had tried every trick she knew, but nothing seemed to work.

**_Maybe it’s time to move on. She obviously isn’t interested._ **

_That’s not true, there’s still something between you two._

**_If that was true, then why hasn’t she spoken to you in a week?_ **

_She’s probably just shy, or maybe she doesn’t know what moves to make._

**_Or maybe she just doesn’t like you anymore._ **

_That’s a lie, she loved me once, she can do it again._

**_Amelie isn’t the same, they change her._ **

_I don’t care, I still love her._

Lena was kicked out of her reverie, when she felt a fist connect with her bicep; making her flinch.

“What are you thinking about sweetheart?” the elder Amari asked.

“N-Nothing.”

“Lena.” Ana squinted her good eye at the brit, “What’s bothering you?”

“Fine,” Lena sighed, making the older woman smile. “It’s Amelie.”

“What about her?”

“I don’t t-think she feels, uh, the same way anymore,” Lena sniffled, wiping the tears she didn’t know were rolling with the back of her hand.

“Oh, Lena, dear I’m sure she does. Amelie talks about you all the time on the range,” Ana said, holding the brit’s hand. Lena smiled weakly, squeezing Ana’s hand a little. “She says that you are annoying, infuriating, gung-ho, too happy for any normal person…”

As the sniper continued to speak, the tears started to flow like a river down Lena’s face.

“But…but,” Ana said, making sure she got the brit’s attention. “She also says you are the bravest, kindest, cutest person she has ever known.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I-I still don’t know what to do,” Lena said, her voice catching her throat.

“Just stay close to her, she was taught to distance herself when she was with Talon, so don’t let her.”

The brit nodded, sniffling and wiping away more tears.

“Everything will work out,” Ana whispered, kissing Lena on the forehead; before walking away.

Lena believed her.

***

A knock was coming from her door. Amelie sighed as she dried off from her shower, then wrapped a towel around her body; leaving her long hair down. She padded her way to the door and opened. Amelie was surprised to see Lena, with a pillow and chronal-accelerator clutched to her chest. Her cheeks were blushed, and Amelie could tell she was having a hard time making eye contact. Damnit, she was so cute.

“Amelie, could I, uh, share a room with you?”

 “What?” Amelie asked, squinting in frustration at the smaller woman.

“I, um, I’ve been having a…hard time sleeping lately,” Lena admitted. “I was wondering, if you don’t mind of course, if you would keep me company. Like, I could just sleep on the floor if that’s more comfortable for you....” She glanced away as she finished rambling, running her fingers through her short, spiky hair.

A small part of Amelie registered that something in this situation was not quite right, but Amelie was very tired and she just. Wanted. Sleep.

“Fine,” Amelie said, admitting her into her room. “I don’t know how comfortable you’ll be on the floor, but it’s all yours.”

“Thanks, Ames!”

“Yeah, yeah...”

Amelie changed into her sleepwear, then helped Lena set up a comforter and pillow next to the bed. They traded “goodnights,” and Amelie waited for exhaustion to override her latest bout of insomnia.

As usual, it took a while. When Amelie heard snoring, she glanced over the edge of her bed and saw that Lena was out like a light.

Amelie sighed, rolling back into her sheets.

 _Is this strange?_  

She started to focus on the oddly hypnotic rhythm of Lena’s snoozing

_I know we said that we would take our relationship slow, but this doesn’t feel right. She should probably be up here or in her own room or I don’t know…_

Lena started to toss around in her sleep.

 _No, it’s definitely strange._ She yawned, her eyelids drooping.  _I’ll have to talk with her about it… in… the morning..._

_***_

Lena burst out of her covers as she heard the siren wail; signifying an emergency in the world. She ran to the dresser to grab a fresh shirt, and was met instead by a drawer full of Amelie’s underwear.

“Lena, what are you doing?” Amelie said, her voice eerily even.

“I, uh, I just, I thought I was in my room and I was going to get a shirt without kittens on it,” she squeaked, gesturing towards her ill-fitting shirt.

“Then you should go to your room and change.”

Lena nodded vigorously and did just that. On the way to the dropship she started to think.

**_She probably thinks you’re some sort of pervert now!_ **

_WHAT?! NO SHE DOES NOT!_

**_Does so!_ **

_Does not_

She continued to chastise herself as she board the aircraft, and when she spotted the woman of her affections, she avoided her gaze. As it always had however, Lena’s eyes drifted to Amelie against her will. When they made eye contact, Amelie actually smirked at her. The brit may have had a heart attack in that moment, and quickly glanced away; her cheeks burning.

_Told you!_

**_Pffft!_ **

The mission was tiring to put it lightly, and when they landed back at base, dusk was long past. They all walked tiredly back to their rooms.

Lena trudged into her room and grab a pair of clothes, along with a pillow. She nervously walked over to Amelie’s and knocked on the door. A moment later, Amelie opened the door.

“Could I-”

“Yes,” Amelie said, cutting her off.

Lena absolutely beamed as she entered the french-woman’s room. It was the same size as her own, but somehow seemed bigger. Probably because Amelie didn’t have so many clothes thrown around the room.

Lena set up the comforter on the floor, next to the bed, while Amelie climbed into her bed.

_She definitely likes us._

The brit showed up, again, the next night, and Amelie just let her in. And the night after that.  _And_  the night after that.

***

On the fourth night, Amelie decided that the situation had officiallygotten weird, but it seemed that she had already passed the point where she could turn Lena away. Lena was a friend, well more than a friend. She was special and Amelie couldn’t throw her out. She could, however, deal with the uneven sleeping arrangements.

“You can’t keep sleeping on the floor, if this is going to be a thing,” Amelie pointed out.

Lena cocked her head. Amelie thought she looked really cute, nested in a bright orange comforter with her hair pointed in almost every direction.

“Okay, but seriously I’m fine with the floor,” Lena answered.

“Let me see if Jesse has a cot you can borrow, okay? You’re making me feel guilty.”

Lena gave her a crooked smile that made Amelie’s heart start to drum in her chest.

Jesse did have a cot, which he relinquished after a bit of teasing, but it squeaked every time Lena even breathed, which didn’t help either of them sleep.

The next night, Amelie oiled the cot, and both women sank into blissful slumber. But, the next morning Amelie banged into the cot, and tripped over Lena as she got out of bed.

“Are you alright?” Lena asked, as she leaned over the edge of the cot to peer at the undignified heap of a face-plant that was the french-woman.

“We’re moving the cot,” Amelie growled into the floor.

The next night, they moved the cot along the foot of Amelie’s bed, and both of them sank into blissful slumber, again. But, in the middle of the night, Lena stole Amelie’s comforter leaving the other woman to wake, very uncomfortable.

Once Amelie recovered her blanket from a freshly woken Lena, the brit sat meekly on her cot, looking nervous. Amelie studied her like a target through her scope.

“Okay,” Amelie said, rubbing at the bags under her eyes. “Do you plan on sleeping here tomorrow night?” She just wanted one full fucking night of sleep.

“Yes, if it is-”

“Yes, its fine, Lena! We’ve been over this!” Amelie snapped. Lena cringed, slightly. Amelie sighed. “I’m sorry. It’s just…” And it came to her.

They’d shared sleeping space on missions before, and before Talon. Lena’s cot was already right against the bed. Maybe. Just… maybe...

Amelie sighed, again, and pulled Lena’s comforter up onto the bed.

“Ames, what are you doing? I don’t-”

“You’re coming up here,” Amelie said, simply. “The cot’s not working out and I can’t leave you on the floor, so we’re doing this.”

Lena smiled brightly.

“But this isn’t permanent,” Amelie said, shooting Lena an even look. “We’re just… doing this until whatever’s going on with you is resolved, okay?”

Lena nodded. “Okay,” she said, plopping onto one side of the bed.

“And stay on your side, I have enough problems sleeping. Being touched just makes it worse.”

“I will do my best cap’n,” Lena replied, very chipper.

Despite the assurance, Lena’s arm was draped across Amelie’s chest before an hour passed. Amelie was going to shout Lena awake, until she saw the brit’s serene expression.

Amelie paused. She’d seen Lena asleep on the floor, and in the cot. She slept restlessly, with a furrowed brow. During the day, she never looked fully rested, for all that she spent enough hours in bed. But, now… she looked relaxed.

Day after day, Lena would go and make people happy. In the moments where she thought no was looking, the brit would get that same expression, like she was angry, sad, or just done with everything. Amelie would notice these moments, she always did, but sleeping next to her, Lena looked happy.

With a resigned sigh, she left Lena’s arm where it was and closed her eyes. So used to waiting out her insomnia, Amelie didn’t notice how quickly she fell asleep, nor when Lena moved in the night to pull her closer.

*** 

Lena was surprised to find that she was the first to wake up. She was also surprised to find her face inches away from Amelie’s.

Her breath hitched in her chested as she looked at the peacefully sleeping Amelie. The little crease she always had in the gap between her eyebrows was gone. She looked beautiful, her lips parted slightly as she breathed lightly on Lena’s.

“I wish I could kiss you right now,” Lena whispered.

“I wish I could wake up and tell you I love you.”

“I wish you would tell me you love me too.”

“I wish-” Lena’s voice caught in her throat, tears spilling out of her cloudy hazel eyes. “I wish, I just wish that you were mine and was yours.”

She pressed her trembling lips on the tip of Amelie’s nose, and Amelie smiled sleepily. Her tears dropped onto her pillow, as she watched Amelie smiling face. She brushed a loose strand of hair behind Amelie’s ear, before kissing her forehead.

“I love you so much, and I hope one day you’ll love me too.”

***

 Another day, another part of Talon gone. The team returned to Watchpoint Gibraltar

_Maybe I could figure out this whole Lena thing if we had five minutes of actual downtime. Lena shouldn’t be back until-_

“You were awesome today!” Lena squealed, knocking Amelie’s thoughts over.

“It was just a fight,” Amelie stated, nonchalantly taking the gloves off her hands.

“But it was a helluva of fight! That last guy had that lady hostage, we didn’t know what to do. Then you come in and just shoot the gun right of his hand. You’re great, don’t sell yourself short, Ames.” Lena was practically beaming as she wrapped herself affectionately around Amelie’s arm.

Against her better judgment, Amelie blushed; only slightly.

“I’m just doing my part,” she said, turning down the hallway that led to her and Lena’s rooms. She looked back at Lena. “I mean really you-”

That’s when Lena kissed her, on the lips.

Amelie blinked.

Before she could fully register what was happening, Lena pulled away and unwrapped herself from around Amelie’s arm. She smiled a shy little smile, which only distantly registered with Amelie. The former assassin’s thought processes were still very much hung up on Lena kissing her. 

“Uh...” Amelie murmured, intelligently.

“A… uh, good job today,” Lena said, her voice softer.

She then turned on her white, croc-like shoes and ran down the hall, to her own room, for a change. Which was just as well, because Amelie was having trouble with words at the moment.

Amelie remained rooted in the middle of the hallway, staring after Lena, until the rest of their team caught up with her. Jesse leaned around, waving a hand in front of Amelie’s face. She blinked.

“What?” she asked.

“Lena?” The cowboy replied, smiling.

“Uh, yeah,” Amelie mumbled, trying to get her head back on straight.

Jesse nodded sagely. “She tried to get me to sing her post-battle victory song, once, too. I felt the same way.”

_Somehow, I doubt that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yous have any suggestions or prompts you want me to write leave 'em in the comments. Yous can also just say hi, that's cool too.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank everyone who has left kudos, comments, or bookmarked this thing. It means a lot, and I hope yous continue to enjoy this stuff.
> 
> Here's part two of this...
> 
> Hope yous enjoy :)

Lena didn’t return to her room after the kiss, instead she took solace on the roof of their barracks. The ocean always seemed to calm her, something about the endless water did that. She would usually just sit on the edge of the roof, letting her feet dangle of the side. However, she was severely anxious, so she started to pace the length of the roof.

**_You fucked up, so bad._ **

_No, no, maybe she liked the kiss._

**_Did you see her face?_ **

_That’s probably just her, mind-blowing kiss, face._

**_Or it’s her, planning Lena Oxton’s death, face._ **

_Not it’s not._

“Lena!” Ana’s voice broke through her worried thoughts.

She jumped a good meter in the air, effectively spooked by the elder Amari. Once she saw who it was she rubbed the non-existent creases out of her leather jacket, before saying, “Hey Ana.”

“What’re you doing up here?” Ana asked.

“Just thinking,” Lena replied, a little too quickly.

“About what?”

“Things…stuff,” the brit mumbled, averting Ana’s gaze.

“Uhuh.”

“IKISSEDAMELIE!”

“What?” Ana questioned, smiling kindly.

“I kissed Amelie,” Lena said, clearly.

“Oh, OH!” Ana cheered, “What did she say?”

“I don’t know.”

Ana cocked her head. “What do you mean?”

“I ran right after I did it,” Lena said, quietly.

**_Stupid._ **

“Why did you run, sweetheart?”

Lena crossed her arms, “I, uh, I was scared of what she would say.”

Ana threw an arm over the brit’s shoulder, pulling her close.

“You need to talk with her.”

“Yeah…I know,” Lena said, dejectedly.

***

Amelie decided she needed help with the situation. So, she went to the only woman on base that had a wife, for advice. The french-woman stood outside of Angela’s door for a good five minutes, before she finally got the courage to knock.

She heard some scuffling behind the door, and a moment later, the flustered looking doctor opened it.

“Amelie,” Angela said, casually leaning against the door frame with a blanket draped over her shoulders. “Is everything okay, that bullet wound was only a graze?”

“I’m not here about that, do you mind if I come inside?”

“Oh, sure, give me a moment, okay?” Angela gave her a small smirk, and closed the door. The former assassin could hear the doctor speaking in a hushed tone and scrambling around coming from inside the room.

The door swung open. “Come in,” Angela said, gesturing for Amelie to enter.

 “Would you like some tea?” Angela asked as the french-woman walked inside.

“That sounds wonderful, thank you.” Amelie sat down in the chair that the doctor gestured towards. Angela sat down in the chair adjacent to her.

“Liebling, could you get some tea for Amelie?” Fareeha nodded and went into their kitchen, and Angela turned focused her attention back on the french-woman. “So, why are you here?”

“I was looking for some advice,” Amelie replied, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “About Lena.”

“Oh, okay, start from the beginning then,” Angela offered.

Amelie nodded, and took a calming breath to let her emotions settle out. Fareeha walked back in and she accepted the steaming mug with the Helix Security’s seal on it, taking a small sip.

“You know of my relationship with Lena before I was taken?”

Angela nodded.

The doctor listened as Amelie laid out everything that had happened between her and Lena. She talked about the looks they gave each other, sharing a bed, and finally- the kiss. Angela was a good listener: she didn’t interrupt, gave Amelie her full attention, and when Amelie finished she felt a bit lighter for having gotten it all off her chest.

Angela sipped her tea. Then, she asked, “Are you attracted to Lena?”

Amelie’s cheek went to a darker purple, and her face set in an impassive mask. “I have not thought about it,” she droned, mechanically.

Angela’s lips quirked in a smile, and she placed her tea on the coffee table. “Alright,” she said, leaning forward in her seat. “How do you feel about her?”

Amelie blinked a few times, breathing in and out, piecing her thoughts together. “She’s Lena,” she answered. “She’s my friend. She’s very cheerful. She’s British-”

Angela held up a hand.

“Those are facts about her,” Angela said. “How do you, Amelie, feel about Lena?”

Amelie blew out a breath.

“I... don’t know,” Amelie said. “I haven’t really felt anything for a long time. I don’t- There’s no basis for how she makes me feel.”

“Then, let’s start simple: do you enjoy her company?”

Amelie nodded.

“Do you seek her out?”

“Not really. She mostly comes to me.”

Angela raised an eyebrow at Amelie. “Her coming to you- is this a problem?”

Amelie paused. Her hand raised to her chin as she thought it over. “It... should be.”

“‘Should be?’” Angela said, eyebrow raised.

“I’ve been alone most of my life, at least since Talon,” Amelie stated, firmly.

Angela tilted her head at that.

“Not literally. Here.” Amelie tapped the spot on her chest where her heart was.

She shrugged, sighing. “Now, I don’t have that problem. I don’t have my emotions so tightly controlled anymore, which is kind of new. But, having people this close to me is entirely new.”

“That must be very upsetting,” Angela said. “New feelings, new emotions you can’t explain.”

Amelie nodded, looking into her tea and watching her reflection waver.

“It is. I’m- I don’t interact with people the same. I feel things in my gut more. And Lena makes my gut... flutter? Sometimes. I don’t know what it means.”

Amelie shook her head.

“Sorry, I didn’t really organize my thoughts on this.”

“No, it’s fine,” Angela said, with a smile. “Let’s see…”

Angela’s gaze drifted up in thought and she tapped her foot idly. The image she presented made Amelie smile slightly.

Amelie remembered how in a fight, Angela seemed… regal, fierce, and untouchable. But here, in the sitting room? She was just Angela, a woman in her wife’s shirt and sweatpants. Normal.

Amelie knew she herself could be fierce and untouchable when dealing with enemies, but she never got to Angela’s level of normal in her downtime. She was always… Widowmaker, an Assassin, Talon’s best. Maybe that’s why this was all so confusing: she didn’t have enough normal in her. If she was more normal, would what Lena’s doing make any more sense?

“I still think,” Angela started, breaking into Amelie’s thoughts. “That you should talk with Lena.”

“Yeah. Okay,” she said, noncommittally.

"Does she make you uncomfortable?” Angela asked.

“Not really,” Amelie said. “Just confused.”

“I urge you to clear that confusion soon, Amelie. Talk to her. She is your friend, right?”

“She’s, uh, she’s more than that.”

Angela smiled. “Clear up your confusion with her, and you may even clear up this confusion she has about you.”

Amelie cocked her head, squinting at Angela. “I don’t think Lena is all that confused.”

***

As much as Lena wished it wouldn’t, nighttime arrived. She stood outside of Amelie’s room, fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt.

_Just knock on the door, it’ll be okay._

Her hand went to knock, but when it came into about a centimeter away, she pulled it back.

**_Go back._ **

She went to turn away, when she heard the door click open.

“Where are you going?” Amelie asked, looking into Lena’s hazel eyes.

Lena smiled.

“Nowhere,” she whispered and walked inside.

***

The door clicked shut, and Amelie followed behind Lena as they walked into her room.

_Just ask her._

“Lena?”

The brit looked up at her. “Yes?”

“Why do you come to my room?”

Lena’s eyes dipped down, and her blush deepened. “I wanted to be close to you.”

Amelie’s heart thudded heavily in her chest and her stomach twisted itself into knots. She suddenly realized she was more scared now than when she’d faced down Mr. Williamson.

“Why?” Amelie asked.

“When I, um,” Lena cleared her throat. “When I’m with you I’m happy, no matter where I am. Even when I’m trapped behind a hail of gunfire, I see you and everything seems brighter. You’re, uh, you’re my joy.”

Amelie ducked her head, breaking eye contact. “I can’t.”

“Can’t what?” Lena asked.

Amelie walked towards a wall. Lena frowned, following close behind.

“I can’t be your joy,” Amelie said, she turned to face the wall.

Lena stood just behind her, Amelie could feel it.

“But you  _are_  my joy,” Lena replied, simply. “I can't unmake what you are to me.”

Amelie snorted. “How can I bring anyone joy?”

“You’re a hero.”                                                                                               

Amelie sighed. “Besides that. Saving people, killing Talon agents…that’s different. But…” She shook her head. “I’m Widowmaker, I can’t get emotional. I don’t bring joy to- Maybe you’re confused.”

Lena made a noise. “I’m a lot of things, Ames. But I’m not confused.”

The setting sun cast Lena’s shadow on the wall, next to Amelie’s. It looked so close.

“I’m also not confused that you have a beautiful smile,” Lena whispered, stepping closer.

“What?” Amelie spun to face the brit, who was looking at her fondly.

 “Your, uh, your smile is beautiful.”

Amelie blushed, looking down.

“It is also brief.” Lena reached out and tilted Amelie’s head up, smiling. “But when I see it, it’s my joy.” She blinked slowly, showing off her dark, brown eyes. “That’s why I came to your room, so that maybe in private, I could see more of that smile.”

“Nobody wants to see my smile,” Amelie said, her eyes locked with Lena’s.

“I do.”

Amelie’s cheeks warmed up again. “You’re a fool,” she chuckled.

“Just a little,” Lena smiled.

It felt like Lena was getting closer. It was like her hand on Amelie’s chin was pulling her inexorably toward Lena. Those big hazel eyes. Those thick eyebrows. That cute nose. Those lips...

Amelie jerked away from the touch, tilting her head up.

“I- I can’t.”

“Why?” Lena asked.

Amelie was silent for a long time, trying to find her voice. “Because... I’m s-scared.”

She felt Lena’s soft hands cup her face, making golden eyes meet hazel ones.

“I’m scared too,” Lena whispered, sincerely. “But I want to be with you. I want to wake up in your arms, every morning. I want to kiss you and tell you that you’re beautiful. I want you to kiss me back.”

Lena took a deep, shaky breath, “and I don’t give a shit if you’re Widowmaker, because with me…with me you’ll always be Amelie. You’ll always be beautiful. You’ll always be kind. You’ll always be perfect for me.”

Amelie sucked in a nervous breath and shivered when Lena brushed a small thumb over the swell of her bottom lip.

“And I know you can take on the world all on your own, I’ve seen you do it. The thing is, you don’t have to do it on your own if you don’t want to. I would go to the ends of the earth for you, Amelie”

When Amelie didn’t say anything, Lena’s grip loosened on her face but she didn’t move away. She watched Amelie carefully, her cheeks quivered with the threat of tears and Amelie gasped when she pulled them until their foreheads touched. She nuzzled their noses together and Amelie took hold of Lena’s shoulders to steady herself.

“I love you, Ames” Lena whimpered, tears sliding down her freckled cheeks. Her pale pink lips trembled and she looked so scared. “I-I love you so much.” The brit’s voice was barely a whisper.

Amelie swallowed roughly and brushed her nose against Lena’s in an attempt to soothe her. Her hands reached for the brown mess of Lena’s hair and she threaded it around her fingers, just like she imagined she had in the past.

“I want that,” Amelie whispered. “I want you, Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do yous think I should make a third part. It will be some fluffy smut, cause reasons. Just let me know.
> 
> If yous have any suggestions or prompts you want me to write leave 'em in the comments. Yous can also just say hi, that's cool too.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING
> 
> Sorry, been dealing with personal shit. 
> 
> Finally finished part 3, here you go.
> 
> Also consent is my kink.

“Really?” Lena murmured nervously, feeling Amelie’s heated breath ghost across her lips. She opened her bleary hazel eyes, to look into Amelie’s half-lidded golden ones.

“Yes,” Amelie whispered back, leaning in a fraction closer. Lena swallowed roughly and then she smiled. Her smile was brighter than the sun, her eyes a million stars.

“Can I kiss you?” She asked softly, her pale pink lips an inch away from Amelie’s. The french-woman nodded her head, but didn’t move. Lena leaned in closer, her mouth millimeters away from Amelie’s. Her breath hitched in her chest, and it came out in a short gasp. She wrapped her arms around Amelie’s waist and pulled her close.

Lena could feel Amelie’s heartbeat as their chest pressed against one another, it was beating almost as fast as her own. The brit’s eyes looked up at Amelie’s, but they were already shut; hidden behind dark purple eyelids.

“Kiss me, cherie.” There was no bite to Amelie’s tone, it was said softly, vulnerably; barely a whisper. So Lena did, leaning up and closing the distance between them.

Their first kiss was stiff and clumsy. It was more passion than skill as Lena did her best to massage Amelie’s lips with her own, pouring every ounce of pent-up hope and adoration into the kiss. But it felt like coming home to Lena.

Amelie’s hand tangled into the short hairs at Lena’s nape, her right hand slid down to the brit’s hip, pulling her in tighter. When they pulled away for air they didn’t stray far, continuing to press soft kisses to each other’s lips, as though this would be their only chance before the other came to their senses and reconsidered.

_I never want to stop kissing her._

***

Amelie let out a shaky breath when they finally slowed, her fingertips traced and caressed Lena’s face almost reverently.

“That was good,” Lena said, equally breathless with a giggle around a smitten grin.

“Yeah,” Amelie whispered back.

The brit looked up at her with half-lidded eyes, and Amelie felt her heart skip a beat from the hungry look in them. Amelie leaned in for another kiss, trying to hide the shake in her hands. She managed to grasp the bottom hem of Lena’s shirt and started to run her fingers across the taut muscles of Lena’s abdomen.

“Lena…” Amelie moaned into the brit’s mouth, enjoying the taste of their kiss. Her hands skimmed across Lena’s ribs, causing goosebumps to form across the affected skin. Lena whimpered softly as Amelie’s thumbs tickled the underside of her breasts. The french-woman felt her knees grow weak as Lena’s lips left hers, and pressed against her jawline.  Lena’s teeth skimmed across the column of her throat next, and Amelie trembled, her back hitting the wall with the effort of trying to stand up.

“Are you alright, luv?” Lena asked, breaking away to mutter the question against Amelie’s lips and stare into her eyes.

Amelie let out a shaky breath, trying to find her voice, “Yes…can we move to the bed?”

Lena nodded quickly and grabbed her hand, leading Amelie over to her bed. The french-woman promptly sat down on the edge of the mattress, the springs giving slightly under her weight. Amelie’s fingers nervously picked at the crumpled sheets beneath her, and before she could say anything Lena tentatively leaned forward, brushing her lips lightly over Amelie’s in a tender, slow kiss.

The brit’s hands cupped Amelie’s face gently before she asked, “Can we go further?”

Amelie nodded dumbly, her hands already working at the bottom of Lena’s shirt. Lena’s lips cracked into a smile so big and warm that Amelie practically melted under it. And before she has a chance to kiss those lips again, Lena backed up out of reach. Amelie chased after her for a moment until she saw what the brit was doing.

She blinked, and the next thing she saw was Lena standing in her short orange shorts, her shirt was on the floor, her stomach was bare, her tight abs flexing as she breathed. Amelie swallowed, her throat suddenly constricted as Lena sauntered up to her, moving to sit straddling Amelie’s lap and letting her wrap her arms around her. The brit reached up and pulled Amelie’s hair out of the long ponytail and the dark locks flowed down surrounding her face.

 “Can I?” Lena said quietly, grabbing at the bottom of Amelie’s shirt.

“Yeah,” Amelie responded, reaching her hand up to brush a loose strand of hair out of Lena’s face as she nodded. 

Lena made quick work of Amelie’s shirt, tossing it carelessly away from them. Tracing her fingertips along Lena’s collarbone, Amelie looked into the brit’s hazel eyes. “You are so beautiful,” she whispered in awe, before bumping their noses together.

“So are you,” Lena replied, her breath ghosting across Amelie’s lips. A moment later, she cupped the back of Lena’s neck and kissed her. Lena’s lips were warm and firm against hers, and they took careful control of the kiss after only a few moments. They kissed for a while, open mouthed and slow, letting the heat build gradually between them.

Amelie felt Lena’s fingers run up her back, and then stop as they reached the clasp of her bra. Lena broke away from the kiss breathlessly, looking into Amelie’s eyes with a silent question.  Amelie nodded her head, before turning her attention to the brit’s neck. After a bit of fumbling, her bra eventually loosened and fell from her chest.

“Ames,” Lena groaned, as Amelie laved her tongue across the skin of her neck. “Ames, stop for a sec.”

Amelie pulled back to look into the brit’s eyes, “What’s wrong?”

Lena didn’t answer, and Amelie had to dodge an elbow, but she didn’t mind, because a moment later, she was treated to a very interesting sight. She watched Lena strip off her grey sport bra and toss it away, making Amelie take in a deep breath as she looked down at Lena’s bare breasts. She stroked the side of a finger along one of the curves, and it moved in the direction she pushed. The light brown tips were already stiff, but she resisted the temptation to play with them first thing. Instead, she palmed both breasts and squeezed, testing their weight.

“Wow,” it was simple but it was all she could possibly get out in that moment. Amelie looked back up at Lena’s face to see a blush covering her freckled cheeks, her bottom lip captured between her teeth. Her lips move back to Lena’s without a second thought, their chest pressed together, fluttering hearts almost in sync.

Amelie’s hands grasped at anything they could find. They eventually settled on Lena’s hips, holding her tightly, and Lena moaned, slowly grinding against Amelie. At some point, Amelie lost her balance and fell back onto the bed. They broke the kiss, both panting and desperate for air, and Lena’s lips found their way to the french-woman’s neck, licking and sucking at her pulse point. Amelie could feel her panties start to grow uncomfortably wet, as the brit bit down softly before soothing the mark with her tongue.

“Bottoms?” Lena murmured against her skin. Amelie nodded her head, biting the inside of her cheek to stifle a moan. “Lift your hips,” and Amelie did, as Lena hooked her fingers, bringing both her panties and pajama bottom down Amelie’s toned legs. After she tossed away Amelie’s clothes, Lena quickly disposed of her own.

Finally, both of them were completely naked. They looked shyly into each other’s eyes before Lena quietly asked, “Can I touch you?”

Amelie nodded her head, and intertwined the fingers of Lena’s left hand with her own. Lena’s other hand started to move downwards, trembling slightly as it made its way. While this was happening Lena began straddling Amelie’s thigh, and as her pussy pressed down onto the smooth skin Lena let out a little whimper against Amelie’s ear. Wetness painted Amelie’s thigh as Lena slid across the taut muscle of her leg.

Lena’s fingers continued to ghost down, skimming across Amelie’s toned stomach, circling around her belly button, running through the short hair on her pubic bone, then just making little patterns on the inside of her thigh.

The mouth that was at Amelie’s ear kissed a trail to her collarbone, leaving light purple marks in its wake. Lena’s tongue flicked out as it tasted the light sheen of sweat that started to cover Amelie’s body. That wonderful mouth continued its descent, nipping, biting, sucking, and kissing the entire way. Until it arrived at a stiffened nipple, and Lena glanced up at her with a loving look.

They made eye contact, and Amelie groaned as she watched Lena take her nipple between swollen lips. Her hips shifted when Lena sucked, and she raked her fingers through Lena’s short hair, searching for some kind of hold. Her grip wasn’t forceful, and she didn’t push.

Amelie’s head fell against the pillows as Lena lips traveled to her other breast and lavished it with the same loving attention. After several minutes of doing this, alternating between the two, Lena released the tip of her breast with a wet, sucking pop. Amelie flinched a little at the sound, but that wasn’t a surprise, her muscles were already twitching.

Lena began to kiss her way further down Amelie’s body, but stopped when Amelie squeezed her hand. She looked up at Amelie with a questioning eyes.

“Stay up here with me,” Amelie whispered, her body trembling with tension.

The brit nodded, and slid back up to Amelie’s face. “Of course,” Lena said, brushing her lips softly against Amelie’s.

The fingers that had been making patterns against her thighs began to move closer to her center, and when two of them skimmed lightly through her soaked folds Amelie moaned against Lena’s cheek. Amelie couldn’t remember the last time her heart had beat so fast, then Lena’s thumb found her clit and she felt like her heart might jump out of her chest. Those fingers continued to slide across her pussy, teasing her entrance for a moment, and then tracing her lips.

Amelie could feel Lena’s hot breath against her ear as she panted in time with the grind against her thigh. Every couple of seconds Lena’s body would stiffen and she would whisper ‘I love you’ into Amelie’s ear. Which only seemed to increase the warm feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

“Luv, can I go inside?” Lena mumbled, brushing her nose against Amelie’s and looking into her eyes. Amelie could only whimper and press her lips against Lena’s and hope she understood her answer as a yes.

Lena evidently did, because a second later Amelie felt a single digit slowly push inside of her. There was hardly any resistance as Lena sunk into her, and when Lena curled that finger Amelie could see stars. Her breath started coming out in short gasps, as Lena thrusted her finger, pushing against her front wall.

“I’m going to add another babe,” Lena whispered, and Amelie nodded her head quickly.

She wailed when Lena slipped a second finger inside, causing her whole body to shake. Lena thrusted her fingers in time with her grind, and Amelie could feel the brit’s warm essence coating her leg. Amelie could feel her vision start to cloud, and all she could see are those warm hazel eyes. She held that gaze, using it as her anchor to reality.

“L-Lena, you’re going to make me cum,” Amelie whimpered.

Lena whined loudly against her mouth, kissing Amelie lightly before she pulled away to answer, “Luv, please cum for me,” as she started grinding and thrusting faster.

Amelie moaned loudly, “god, Lena, Lena,” turning into a whimper as she started to orgasm. In a second, Lena’s movements became erratic as she started to cum with a whine, kissing Amelie as her body trembled. Amelie shook in her hold, her back arched off the bed, her toes curled, and their whimpers blending together in their shared bliss.

After what felt like an eternity her orgasm tapered off, and Amelie’s hips stopped twitching. Lena looked over at her with a dopey smile, and Amelie brushed a couple of sweat-soaked strands of hair away from Lena’s face.

“Good?” Lena asked timidly, resting her head in the crook of Amelie’s neck.

“Great,” Amelie answered, pressing a kiss to the top of the brit’s forehead.

Lena brushed her lips against Amelie’s neck, and Amelie felt her smile against her skin. They fell asleep like that, tangle up in each other, with Lena’s face nuzzled into her neck.

***

She stirred a couple of hours later, waking up slowly from her slumber when she felt nimble fingers brushing through her hair. Lena didn’t open her eyes, enjoying the treatment that she was receiving.

“Je’taime, ma cherie,” Amelie whispered into the mess of Lena’s hair. “Je t’aimerai toujours.”

Lena smiled.

_I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if yous have any suggestions or prompts you want me to write, leave them in the comments below. Or if you just want to say hi or something that's cool too.
> 
> Thanks :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a Fantasy AU thing
> 
> Tell me if yous like it
> 
> Enjoy :)

The ranger hunched her shoulders against the winter wind that howled out of the wastelands to the northwest. Looping her reins around the pommel of her saddle, she let her horse, Bayar, navigate the final half mile descent to the Talon camp.

Rain lightly pelted against her gray cloak, spraying her face. Reminding her of her former home, and the early morning hunts that her clan would go on. Padding her way through the Skai Forest, a bow in her hand and a quiver on her back. The ranger smiled to herself.

Sensing the ranger’s inattention, Bayar seized the bit in his teeth and broke into a shambling run. The ranger wrenched back on the reins, regaining control after a bit of showy crowhopping.

Cursing under her breath, she rode into to the Talon camp. It was small, with only two tents and a campfire that was just a pile of cinders. A tree stood in the middle of the encampment, a noose hanging from its branches.

There was a blood-curdling cry as the ranger rode in. Three men dragged an elven woman kicking and screaming towards the tree. Each of them wore an insignia on their chest of two crossed daggers with ears on the end; embellished in black and red.

“Help me!” the woman pleaded, she was kicked in her stomach before she could say more. The next strike was to her face, a gash forming over her eye.

One of the men approached, a squirrely looking fellow missing two of his front teeth, and a jagged scar across his jawline. The ranger quickly unstrapped the head of the fiend that hung from her saddle. The head fell right at the man’s feet with a slight bounce.

“Tough hunt?” the man asked, tossing her a coin purse that the ranger easily caught.

“Tougher than yours,” the ranger replied, gesturing towards the two men beating the woman.

He spit at the ground near Bayar’s hooves, scowling at the ranger as she rode ahead.

“Kick her teeth, I’m tired of her screamin’”

“Get the hammer.”

“You like that, you bitch.”

The ranger continued to ride, the sound of fists connecting to flesh, and a boot heel hitting the elf’s face rang out in the small clearing.

_Just take the coin and leave, this is none of your business._

“Please!” the elf screamed, trying her best to fight against the three men.

_Fuck._

Pulling back on the reins, Bayar halted his trot, and the ranger dismounted. Her boots sinking in the sodden ground about an inch. The ranger gritted her teeth, blowing into her hands to warm her freezing fingers. Steeling her nerves, she freed her silvered longsword from its scabbard, and approached the men.

“What the-” he never finished his sentence, the ranger’s blade cutting through his airway. His body hit the ground a moment later, but the ranger was already onto her next target.

The element of surprise was over, and the second man ran at her; hammer in hand. She caught his strike with her blade, and reached her free hand down to her belt for her dagger.

He bore a thrust through the stomach with the smaller blade, prepared to strike and was struck again in the neck, just below the ear with the longsword. Behind the two that were locked in combat, the squirrely man swung his blade at the ranger. She dodged away from the strike, his sword instead imbedding itself in his comrade’s skull.

“Shit…” the man fell away in shock, his blade yanked from his friend’s head.

The ranger dislodged the dagger from the man’s stomach, whirled and sliced. The cut was so sharp, so precise, he didn’t feel it; his legs only gave way when he tried to attack again. His weapon fell from his hand, the tendon severed above the elbow. He fell to his knees and shook his head, trying and failing to rise. His head dropped, and among the ash and horse-shit, his body stilled in the center of a growing crimson puddle.

She stood in the mud, panting and a light sheen of sweat spread across her skin. The elven woman looked up at her from the ground in awe. The ranger extended her hand to the elf, and the elf cautiously took it; rising to her feet.

“I’ve got to go,” the ranger said, keeping her eyes on the ground.

“Thank you so much, I’m Lena…” the elf replied.

“Sorry, I’ve got to go.”

“At least tell me your name.”

The ranger shook her head, and pushed past the elf. Trudging through the mud, she hooked her foot in Bayar’s saddle and mounted up.

“Please, just your first name,” Lena pleaded.

Taking a closer look at the elf, she had a large gash that would need stitches over her dark hazel eyes, her short brown hair was caked with mud, and her freckled skin was smeared with blood and gore. Looking down from her horse, the ranger looked over the bloodied elf and sighed.

“Amelie, my name’s Amelie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if yous have any prompts or suggestions you want me to write let me know. Or if yous just want to say hi that's cool too.
> 
> :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY WIDOWTRACER WEEK!!!!
> 
> Going to be writing in present tense now, since that's what I have to do with screenplays anyway. Easier for me.
> 
> So, if you're looking for "You Don't Need to Bother" it's not here anymore. I just lost the passion to write it, so I just decided to delete it. Sorry to the people who were enjoying that story.
> 
> Cool cool, so here's a short new chapter. It's the first time Amelie tells Lena she loves her.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy :)

_Hazel Eyes._

_Blood Splattered Across Pavement._

_Gunshots._

_Screams._

Amelie’s eyes fly open.

She breathes heavily, a panicked feeling in her chest. It was just a bad dream. Lena’s safe, curled up next to her on the bed. Everything is okay. She closes her eyes, trying to quietly steady her breathing and heart rate. Exhaling slowly, Amelie opens her eyes, looking up at the ceiling. The ceiling fan slowly spins, squeaking quietly every rotation.

She turns her head, trying not to jostle the bed too much so she doesn’t wake up Lena. The brit’s head rests against Amelie’s shoulder, her eyes flickering side to side beneath closed eyelids. A tiny crease between her eyebrows is the only thing marring her peaceful face.

Amelie can feel Lena’s heart beating, strong and steady against the palm of her hand, and the thin and even snore that flutters past the brit’s lips is a dead giveaway that Lena is still asleep. Her fingers comb through the silky brown strand of Lena’s hair, until she feels the brit shift underneath her.

“Are you awake?”

Lena’s voice is lazy, slipping away as fast as it arrives, and Amelie knows she is just barely awake. She squeezes Lena’s side in the darkened room and wraps more fully around her, every bare inch of skin pressing in like jigsaw pieces finding their place.

“No,” she whispers into the otherwise silent night, smiling as Lena’s abdomen clenches with a giggle against her side.

Lena lets out the softest of sighs and nuzzles her nose against the skin of Amelie’s neck, and Amelie can’t help but to think that this, all of this, feels so incredibly surreal. This sort of moment, this ease and comfort and  _joy_  feels like a dream, and Amelie has this tiny biting fear in the back of her brain that, at any moment, she is going to wake up from this.

But Lena doesn’t slip away. She doesn’t disappear in a haze or a blink or the gaping stretch of a yawn. She remains solid and steady, and her voice is as real and soothing as the air in Amelie’s lungs when she breathes, “Then am I dreaming?” Lena tangles their fingers together and brings their joined hands to the steady rise and fall of her chest. “Because you feel real.”

“I am real,” she murmurs, pressing a kiss to Lena’s forehead.

“Good, I wouldn’t know what to do if you weren’t.”

Amelie’s breath quivers between her lips, and she feels a lump form in her throat. “Lena?”

“Yeah?” Lena asks quietly, her heated breath warming Amelie’s cool skin.

“I love you.”

Her voice is barely a whispers, barely a breath, and she’s afraid that Lena didn’t hear her. There isn’t a reply for what feels like an eternity. Until, Lena brings their tangled fingers to her lips, and her hushed words seem to resound in the quiet room, throb in Amelie’s ears and in her chest, in every aching part of her being. “I love you too.”

Amelie smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if yous have any prompts or suggestions you want me to write let me know. Or if yous just want to say hi that's cool too.
> 
> :)


End file.
